Pude escuchar tu voz
by Ayumu Kiata
Summary: The Soul's Eater's es una famosa banda, pero con un cierto problema con su cantante y sus actitudes; una chica que no pude olvidar su pasado esta invadida por la banda pero no le gusta esta. -Hey Maka, lograste oirme?- SOULXMAKA
1. Capitulo 1: La chica del Bar

_**Capitulo 1: La chica del Bar**_

**GENERAL POV**

_*Y en ultimas noticias, el cantante Soul Evans del grupo The Soul's Eater's se lo ha encontrado en un pre coma alcohólico luego de salir de un boliche acompañado por varias mujeres*_

_*Al parecer muchas Fans están decepcionadas por la posible cancelación del concierto de esta noche de la banda en Death City, debido al reciente hecho…Esto aun no está confirmado**Muchas se han reunido en la entrada del estadio "MustEven" presentando quejas de la cancelación* _

_*Matt ahora está en la entrada del estadio… Matt? ¿Nos podrías decir como la están pasando los fans?*_

_*Si Clarise, aquí estoy con varias Fans que han estado desde hace 3 días esperando en la puerta, la cola es inmensa, y hace unos segundos nos han avisado de la cancelación. Aquí estoy con una fan que quiere hablar al respecto*_

_*Hola soy Jenna y he estado desde hace 3 días aquí esperando entrar… ¡Y AHORA ME QUIEREN CANCELAR! ¡YO AMO A SOUL! ¡NO ME PUEDEN HACER ESTO! ¡QUEREMOS A THE SOUL'S EATER'S!*_

_*¡QUEREMOS A THE SOUL'S EATER'S!*_

_*¡RECUPERATE SOUL! ¡ESTAMOS CON VOS!*_

_*Bien como veras Claris, las fans están conmocionadas por la noticia, volvemos al estudio…*_

_*En otras noticias…*_

-Tsubaki, ¿Por qué tenemos que mirar esto?-

-Maka no te quejes, ¡que tuve que esperar 2 días para que me digieran que no se hacía nada! –

- odio tu obsesión con BS…-

-Eso no me sorprende… -

Una mañana, un día regular, un día que cualquiera podría disfrutar, las calles calmadas y la ciudad en paz, excepto por millones de fans que se lamentaban de la cancelación de su grupo favorito, entre esas fans había una pelinegra que siempre torturaba a su amiga con su amor platónico y no era la única que lo hacía, también era responsable de su sufrimiento su amiga Chorna, pero su obsesión era en menor grado. Dichas amigas estaban reunidas en un mismo hogar, viendo las noticias, en las cuales se lamentaba Tsubaki, y el desagrado de las noticias del día de la rubia con coletas, su amiga, no era poco, aunque en realidad si quiera le importaba lo que aquella banda hiciese.

-Buenos días…- dijo una chica rubia y alta entrando a la sala en donde desayunaban las ya dichas amigas

-Buenos días Liz… que rearo encontrarte levantada tan temprano…- comento Tsubaki

-Es Patty, se ha estado riendo desde que salió el sol, no me deja dormir…- le respondió esta

-Bueno…- dijo la de las dos coletas mirando su reloj – Es hora de irme…

-¿tan temprano? ¿No entras a trabajar al medio día? – pregunto la peli rosa

-Tengo otro trabajo…- le respondió

-¡¿otro? ¡Si ya tienes!- le dijo Tsubaki

- Bueno… mientras Liz y Chrona no consiguen un trabajo, tendremos que pagar su parte…- suspiro- si no llegaremos a fin de mes…- dijo al fin Maka

-Lo siento Maka, no me venía venir el despido, y estoy tratando de conseguir lo más rápido posible…- le dijo excusándose Liz

-Perdón Maka… no se lidiar con las entrevistas…- le dijo apenada Chrona

-No hay problema… Volveré tarde, no me esperen…- dijo Maka saliendo por la puerta

Era temprano por cierto, y el clima ideal, ni frio ni calor, lo que permitía a todas las personas vestirse con tan solo una remera, ya que con eso bastaba para soportar el calor y no pasabas frio. Como muchas personas a esa hora Maka se dirigía a trabajar, y ella era una persona de las que trabajaban sin descanso, no por que quisiese, simplemente no tenía otra alternativa, pero tampoco le molestaba la situación, en su parecer y sus recuerdos, había estado en situaciones peores. Llego a la parada del Metro, y allí luego de esperar unos minutos, se subió al correspondiente que la dejaría cerca de su trabajo, el primer trabajo que haría en ese día.

Luego de bajar del metro se encamino para el trabajo, en su camino estaba el estadio en donde debía haber dicho espectáculo de The Soul's Eater's, y por más que quisiese tomar otro camino para no mezclarse en la multitud de adolecentes decepcionadas no podía, el local donde trabajaba estaba a unos pocos metros del estadio, en medio de toda la gente. Camino hasta encontrarse con la calle del local y por ende, la multitud. Se metió entre medio de la gente, con bastante dificultad pasaba por pequeños lugares en donde apenas podía respirar, pero era la única forma de pasar. Camino costosamente, y luego de caminar unos metros, los cuales parecieron kilómetros, llego al local en donde trabajaba.

-_malditas adolecentes con hormonas alteradas…- _pensó para sus adentros

Con esfuerzo logro abrir la puerta del local y entro, era un local de ropa no muy llamativo, pero que tenía sus clientes y además no podía criticar un trabajo, ya que mientras le pagaran, no había problema. Se encontró con la gerente del lugar, una señora algo mayor, pero que le gustaba vestir como si tan solo tuviera 18 años, a pesar de tener más, era ridículo para Maka, pero" _trabajo es trabajo, no importa quién te lo de", _eso se decía.

-Maka, llegas tarde, ¿las fans te atrasaron?- pregunto la gerente

-Si… realmente no entiendo porque tanto alboroto, se cancelo y listo…- comento ella

-¡¿pero como no enojarte? ¡Estamos hablando de Soul, Kid y BS! – dijo la gerente, Maka se había olvidado, la vieja adolecente era otra fan más de la locura de la banda The Soul's Eater's.

Maka se coloco detrás del mostrador, y allí atendió hasta que el horario se le cumplió. Cansada de escuchar todas las chicas adolecentes gritando, se metió de nuevo en la multitud y camino a paso de hormiga (aplastada), hasta salir en alguna calle en la cual las fans ya no figuraban como una masa amontonada. Siguió caminando su camino, hasta llegar a un Café, entro por la puerta de atrás, fue hasta el cambiador, se cambio la ropa y salió a atender los clientes que le esperaban.

-¡Bienvenido, Amo! Le indicare una mesa…- dijo ella sonriendo a los nuevos clientes que entraban por la puerta principal

Los clientes admiraban a Maka en su traje de Maid, y aunque ella no le gustaba mucho la observación "pervertida" (por no decirlo de peor manera) de los clientes hombres, la paga era buena y el ambiente del lugar también. No se quejaba, solo hacia su trabajo a pesar de que quisiera matar a alguien con un Maka-Chop, solo respiraba y proseguía trabajando, como siempre ella se decía _"trabajo es trabajo, no te quejes de las oportunidades"_, sobre todo si aquel lugar recomendaban muy bien a sus empleados si renunciaban y esto le convenía.

"_Ultimas noticias, al parecer la función de esta noche de The Soul's Eater's no será cancelada, muchas fans están emocionadas por la apertura de las puertas para el comienzo del gran evento…"_ eso se escuchaba en la televisión del Café, y aunque Maka no le prestaba atención, sus compañeras de trabajo si.

_-_que lastima… yo no pude conseguir una entrada, las únicas que quedaban eran demasiado caras para costeármelas…- comentaba una de las Maids

_-_Yo iré, mi hermana me regalo la entrada para mi cumple…- comento la otra – Maka ¿tu iras?

_-_Sabes que no me gusta ese grupo… además, tengo que trabajar- contesto la chica de las coletas

* * *

><p>Se hacía tarde, y allí concluía su segundo trabajo del día, fue al vestidor, se cambio y salió encaminada a lo que sería otro de sus tantos trabajos, aunque ya estaba cansada de caminar de aquí para allá con órdenes, no podía permitirse faltar a el último trabajo, sin la paga de ese día, no podría comer al día siguiente. Tomo el metro, luego bajo en una calle en las cuales había bastante cantidad de boliches y bares, ella se fijo en el cartel de uno <em>"Death Room"<em> y entro en el…

-A trabajar…- se dijo a sí misma con entusiasmo

Entro por la puerta trasera, otra vez se cambio con el uniforme del lugar, y salió a atender los clientes del bar.

-¡Maka! ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto una mujer de pelo violeta acercándosele, esta vestía provocativamente.

-Blair, bien… algo cansado…- dijo bostezando y sirviendo una bebida a un cliente

-Deberías descansar un poco, trabajas demasiado…- comento la otra

-No puedo permitirme eso…- le contesto Maka

-uh… bueno, tengo que ir a verificar la llegada de los camiones con las bebidas… Atiende con una sonrisa…- le dijo sonriendo

-Si, jefa…-

Blair era la jefa de aquel bar, no era un bar muy popular, pero se mantenía; Maka siempre pensó que aquel lugar era extraño, el simple hecho de llamarse "habitación de la muerte" no le parecía muy normal, pero realmente le agradaba su jefa, era la mejor que tenia de todos sus trabajos, y de eso no lo dudaba, aunque pensara que era un poco exhibicionista, pero no la criticaba. El bar era deprimente para ella, siempre lo fue, y lo recordaba desde la primera vez que piso ese lugar sin trabajar todavía siquiera en él. La gente que acudía a ese lugar era deprimente, siempre trataba de borrar sus problemas con el alcohol, y muchas veces echaban a gente por estar borrachos de manera excesiva. Pero ella siempre sabia que la bebida no ayudaba a olvidar los problemas, simplemente te los hacía aun mayores. Ella no le gustaba el ambiente del lugar, su jefa era buena, por lo que se decía _"no importa el lugar, mientras te traten bien (y te paguen), trabaja en el…"_ y se lo repetía constantemente.

* * *

><p>Pronto un cliente nuevo entro, Maka así supuso que era nuevo porque los clientes de allí solían ser muy regulares y los reconocía a todos, este no se le hacía conocido. Llevaba un gorro que ocultaba parte de su cabello de lo que podía distinguir, blanco; una remera blanca cubierta por una chaqueta, unos jeans, y lo que más le llamo la atención a la chica de coletas, unas gafas de sol, <em>"¿Quién usa gafas de sol de noche?"<em> pensó ella, no le dio importancia y observo como el cliente se movía cautelosamente y se sentaba en una de las banquetas frente a la barra, ella se puso delante de él.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo con amabilidad

-¿ah?- dijo mirándola, al parecer, no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica – una cerveza solamente….- dijo con desgano

Maka tomo una de las jarras, abrió una cerveza y le sirvió, _"que chico más extraño…" _pensó, porque se había percatado de que sus ganas de vivir no eran muchas, pero era como el resto del lugar, por lo cual no le dio importancia. Luego le dejo el trago frente a él.

-Aquí tienes…- le dijo sonriendo

-ah… gracias…- este le contesto

El chico agarro la jarra y rodeo con su dedo el borde de esta observándola fijamente, luego le dio un sorbo, la dejo sobre la barra y volvió a rodearla con el dedo; Maka encendió la televisión, justo en el canal de noticias, para su desdicha, estaba en la parte de espectáculos, por lo cual nombraron a la banda no tan querida suya. Al nombrarla, el chico miro la pantalla con curiosidad sacándose los lentes para ver mejor.

"_Al parecer muchas fans están conmocionadas por la desaparición de Soul de la banda TSE ha desaparecido, eso se deduce a la falta de su presencia en el propio recital de su banda"_

Maka hiso una mueca – Que tonto…- comento

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto el chico sentado mirándola, ahí se dio cuenta de los ojos rubíes que tenía el chico, le parecieron hermosos, por lo cual no entendía porque los ocultaba de esa manera.

-Bueno… Si tuviera un concierto no faltaría por capricho... es por eso que no me gusta…- le respondió

-¿no te gusta TSE? – pregunto el alvino

-no… -

-¿Por qué?- a Maka se le hacía raro que preguntara tanto por la banda

-Bueno… en un principio, cuando decías TSE y nadie sabía que o quienes eran, si me gustaban, su música era hermosa… pero luego que se volvieron populares se volvieron totalmente egocéntricos y comerciales…- le respondió mientras el tomaba su cerveza

-¿lo has escuchado antes de hacerse famosos?- pregunto el ojos rubíes

-Si… bueno… fue cuando entre aquí por algo de tomar, ellos tocaron aquí…- dijo señalando el escenario – cuando estaba mal en ese momento… al escuchar esa canción me calmo… - dijo sonriendo al recordar aquello, el albino escuchaba con atención, intrigado y curioso – pero ahora son solo unos presumidos, solo hacen música comercial…

-Supongo que si… - dijo volviendo a mirar su vaso esta vez vacio

-¿quieres más?- le pregunto Maka

-Claro…- le respondió, Maka le sirvió, el solo la observo - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Maka… ¿y tú?-

-ahí… esto…- dijo algo preocupado – Soul…- le contesto, a la chica le llamo la atención

-ah, como el de la banda…- comento Maka

-Si, pero ese no soy yo…- dijo algo triste

En ese momento entraron otros clientes, Maka los atendió, y luego volvió junto a Soul, la conversación se había vuelto para ella… un cuanto menos interesante

-¿y por qué estás aquí? – le pregunto Maka

-¿ah?- dijo confundido el albino

-Bueno, todos entran a este lugar para beber y olvidar algo, ¿Qué es el algo que tu quieres olvidar?- le dijo señalándolo

-Bueno… supongo… que a algunas responsabilidades, obligaciones… y a tener que saber que cuando salga… voy a volver a tener que pretender ser algo que no soy…- dijo mirando su vaso

-mmmm ¿y por que no puedes ser tu?- le pregunto Maka

-porque no se me lo permite…- Maka al escuchar esto golpeo la barra, el alvino lo miro confundido

-Eso no es cierto, el único que no te lo permite, eres tu…- dijo seria

-tu…- dijo mirándola – no sabes nada…- dijo bajando la mirada

* * *

><p>Las próximas horas el albino no pronuncio ni una palabra, solo se dedicaba a observar a Maka con curiosidad, a ella le parecía extraño, pero no le dio importancia, el solo seguía bebiendo y observando. Pronto se hiso de mañana, el bar tuvo que cerrar, y con esto todos los clientes se retiraron, excepto por uno, y a causa de él, Maka no se podía ir todavía.<p>

-Hey Soul…- dijo sacudiéndolo al albino – despierta….- dijo en un vano intenso de despertar al chico, borracho, se había dormido sobre la barra – esto no sirve…- dijo para si. Tomo un vaso, lo lleno de agua, y luego se lo tiro al alvino, el cual no despertó solo fue un cosquilleo para el – despierta…- dijo sacudiéndolo nuevamente…

-ah…. ¿Qué pasa?- dijo despertándose -¿mama? – dijo confundido

-no, estas en el bar… debes irte…- le contesto Maka

-ah, si…- dijo levantándose y yéndose por la puerta dificultosamente

Maka tomo sus cosas y salió por la puerta, Blair cerro el bar y ella siguió su camino, Maka sintió algo detrás suyo, al darse vuelta se encontró con el albino sentado en el suelo.

-Hey…- dijo acercándosele- ¿estas bien?- le pregunto

-Me duele la cabeza… estoy muy mareado…- le contesto este

Maka se sintió mal por él, le había caído bien el chico, a pece de parecerle extraño, sentía que no podía dejarlo ahí, lo ayudo a levantarse decidida a ayudarlo.

-Ven… mi casa esta a unas cuadras, te daré algo…- le dijo

-Gracias…- dijo apoyado sobre su hombro el chico

* * *

><p>Maka lo ayudaba a caminar, unas 3 cuadras a su casa suponían que no le iba a ser tan costosa para el albino, pero al parecer el chico solo se mareaba y tenían que descansar de vez en cuando. Pronto llegaron a casa de Maka y sus amigas, ella busco la llave y abrió la puerta y llevo al albino el sillón. Luego fue a su cocina, puso la pava, busco en el gabinete de remedios una pastilla, sirvió un vaso con agua y le llevo al alvino estas dos cosas.<p>

-tómatelo…- le dijo – te sentirás mejor…

-Si…- dijo agarrando la pastilla y el tomo, luego agarro el vaso y le dio un sorbo – gracias…- dijo algo avergonzado

-No hay de que…- le dijo sonriendo Maka, esta escucho la pava sonar, y fue inmediato a la cocina

En ese momento Soul sintió unas llaves y que alguien abría la puerta, observo como una chica rubia alta y otra de pelo corto entraban en la casa, el no pronuncio ni una palabra…

-¡estoy emocionada por decirle a Maka lo del trabajo!- dijo Liz

-One-chan… mira, un hombre muerto en la sala…- dijo señalando el cuerpo inmóvil del alvino tirado sobre el sillón

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ES UN LADRON! ¡NO! ¡PEOR! ¡UN VIOLADOR!- gritaba Liz asustada

-¡Te matare Ladrón-san! – dijo Patty por tirársele encima a Soul

-¡alto!- grito Maka calmando la situación – yo lo traje aquí… estaba muy mal…- dijo dándole la taza de café que llevaba en la mano a Soul – toma…

-Gracias…- le dijo el alvino

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo una pelinegra entrando a la sala trayendo detrás a su amiga Chrona

-Maka trajo a un chico desconocido…- le contesto Liz

-No… se… lidiar… con…. Desconocidos…- dijo miedosa Chrona

-¿de dónde lo trajiste?- pregunto la pelinegra mirando al alvino

- Del Bar…- respondió Maka

-¿QUÉ? ¿ESTA BORRACHO?- dijo Liz exaltada

-Bueno… no lo podía dejar así…- dijo Maka

-Lo siento… me iré si es un problema…- dijo Soul dejando la taza, trato de levantarse pero volvió a caer sobre el sillón vencido por la gravedad – no puedo levantarme…

-Está bien, Soul…- dijo Maka

-¿DIJISTE SOUL?- dijo Chrona asombrada

-Si, me llamo Soul...- dijo el albino

-¿ERES SOUL EVANS DE TSE?- dijo Tsubaki

-Si…- respondió Soul

-¿! POR QUÉ NO ESTUVISTE AYER!¡POR TU CUELPA NO PUDE VER A BS!- dijo desesperada Tsubaki agitando al alvino, haciendo que este se mareara aun mas

-por eso lo trajiste…- dijo con mirada picara Liz a Maka

-En realidad no savia…- le respondió Maka, a ella también la sorprendía que fuera Soul Evans

* * *

><p>Luego de lograr calmar a Tsubaki, Maka llevo a su habitación a Soul para que pudiera descansar, ya que en la sala, con la presencia de sus amigas acosadoras y fans de TSE no chiva a sobrevivir. Por lo cual lo llevo a su habitación, lo recostó sobre la cama, y Soul se relajo allí.<p>

-¿No te emociona que sea Soul Evans?- pregunto el albino

-No… tan solo eres otra persona más, ni que fueras dios…- le respondió esta

-me alegra…-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque actúas con esa amabilidad con migo mas allá de mi nombre…- le respondió, lo que hiso sonrojar a Maka

-¿Por qué estabas bebiendo? Digo, tienes una vida perfecta…- le pregunto Maka

-Bah… perfecta… si es ser un falso, que tus amigos lo sean por conveniencia, y que tienes que soportar y hacer todo lo que te digan…- le respondió este – Hey, me parecías conocida antes… te recuerdo, estabas esa noche en el bar cuando toque…

-ah, si… era una linda canción…- dijo Maka sonriéndole

-No como las de ahora…- dijo Soul – recuerdo cuando me dijiste que te gusto mi música

-¿lo dije?- pregunto Maka sin recordar aquello

-Si…- suspiro - ¿Por qué estabas allí esa noche?

-No es de tu incumbencia…- le dijo seco Maka – mejor descansa – dijo evadiendo el tema, y salió de la habitación

-recuerdo ese día…- se dijo a si mismo sonriendo Soul

**FLASH BACK**

_Una noche lluviosa, en una ciudad, en un pequeño bar llamado "Death Room" una chica entro en el en medio de la lluvia, apenas se cubría con una campera y sufría de frio, era extraño que en aquel lugar hubiera la presencia de una mujer mas allá de la dueña del lugar, pero nadie le dio importancia y siguieron bebiendo a pesar de su llegada, sumidos en sus pensamientos y problemas; y como todos la chica también estaba en la misma situación. Camino hacia la barra, se sentó allí y pidió algo duarte para tomar, aunque ella nunca había tomado, quería probar si era cierto que borraba tus problemas, y los suyos eran muchos, por eso quería algo fuerte._

_-Aquí tienes… es vodka…- le dijo la dueña del lugar sirviéndole con amabilidad_

_-gracias…- dijo sin verle a la cara, solo miraba el vaso_

_Miro curiosa el vaso, y no tan decidida a beberlo, pero se propuso hacerlo y así le dio un sorbo, en su garganta pasaba el liquido y ella sentía el calor y como si la quemaran por dentro, pero solo se estremeció poco, dejo el vaso sobre la barra y lo siguió mirando hasta dar el próximo sorbo. Pronto escucho unos ruidos atrás suyo, eran provenientes de unos 3 chicos, se acomodaban en el escenario de aquel lugar para dar una presentación, Maka no le dio importancia, solo siguió mirando su vaso, sumido en sus pensamientos._

_-Hola… somos TSE y esta noche tocaremos una canción para todos ustedes…- dijo el cantante de la banda, el albino. Se coloco la guitarra – esta canción se llama "Sin Miedo"_

_La chica seguía mirando su vaso, como muchos otros borrachos, sin prestarle atención a la banda_

_El chico sin dudarlo empezó a cantar, con una suave melodía de su guitarra, un bajo tranquilo y una batería relajada_

_No tengas miedo te digo,_

_No tengas miedo mi amigo,_

_Que la dicha esté contigo,_

_A cada instante compañero._

_Al escuchar el primer verso Maka se dio vuelta, la vos entraba por sus oídos con su suave melodía, jugaba con su sentir, su piel se volvía de gallina, y se dio vuelta de donde provenía esa hermosa canción _

_¿Podrá haber hambre? Podrá._

_¿Podrá haber incomprensión? Siempre._

_¿Podrá venir la ausencia? Como una ola._

_¿Podrá lo imprevisto? Ocurre._

_Se sentía contenida por la música, como si hubiese sido para ella_

_Aun te digo no tengas miedo,_

_No tengas miedo, ni en pena,_

_Navegue tu alma con temor,_

_Hay que moverse en sabiduría._

_Sin miedo sientes que la suerte está contigo..._

_Se levanto de su asiento, se acerco cautivada por las cuerdas de la guitarra, la voz profunda, el bajo tranquilizador, y la batería animadora_

_Puede nunca venga,_

_Lo malo esté en ausencia,_

_Y si viene sea algo vago,_

_Que se marche, pasajero._

_¿Podrá haber hambre? Podrá._

_¿Podrá haber incomprensión? Siempre._

_¿Podrá venir la ausencia? Como una ola._

_¿Podrá lo imprevisto? Ocurre._

_Sin miedo sientes que la suerte está contigo..._

_Sin miedo sientes que la suerte está contigo..._

_Y así termino la canción, no hubo aplausos, nadie excepto la chica los había escuchado, los chicos se bajaron del escenario, guardaron sus cosas y estaban dispuestos a irse, Maka cautivada por la voz de albino se le acerco y lo paro antes de que se retirase, ellos sentían que había sido otro fracaso más._

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el albino confundido_

_-Me gusta tu música…- le contesto esta- realmente… me ayudo…_

_-Gracias…- dijo sonriéndole este – mi nombre es Soul_

_-Maka…- _

_-¡Soul!¡vámonos!- gritaba un chico peli azul a lo lejos_

_-Nos vemos… Maka…- dijo Soul alejándose_

_-SI…- solo pudo decir Maka_

_Para Soul, esa noche fue la noche en que tuvo más éxito que en toda su vida, fue la primera vez que lo alagaban por su música, y significaba mucho que para él, esa chica, le hubiese gustado aquella canción, que fue compuesta para él, pero ahora savia que también era para ella._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Que bueno… que el también lo recuerda…- se dijo Maka a si misma detrás de la puerta de donde se encontraba Soul.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAP<strong>

¡y? ¿les gusto? ¿cambio algo?

Me gustaría mucho que me recomendaran canciones para este fic, mi repertorio no tenia muchas canciones de este tipo, o simplemente no me las acordaba, por eso esta la invente.

Nos Leemos!


	2. Capitulo 2: Extraña…

_**Capitulo 2: Extraña…**_

**GENERAL POV**

Era tarde por la noche, o eso avisaba el horario del reloj, (puede que este equivocado o que no, pero el albino que estaba recostado en la cama de una oscura habitación decidió creerle). Mareado, se levanto costosamente de dicha cama, y se dirigió torpemente a la puerta, no sabía dónde estaba, saco su celular del bolsillo, aunque tardo un poco en recordar donde estaba esta, su pertenencia. Miro su celular y la luz que desprendió este lo cegó por unos instantes, luego de volver a ver, se fijo en la hora para percatarse el momento del día que era, este indicaba las _"22:47" _y se alarmo de ver aquello, pronto se fijo alrededor suyo, tratando de ver o divisar algo que pudiese reconocer, pero solo veía una habitación a oscuras. Busco con su mano en la pared un interruptor, cuando lo hallo lo presiono y así prendió la luz. Vio a su alrededor una habitación simple, una cama, una mesita de luz con una lámpara, un escritorio lleno de libros y una ventana; extrañado miro a su alrededor, y volvió a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y salió caminando. Se dirigió (o eso cree) a la cocina, en búsqueda de un ser viviente que le digiera donde esta, y si estaba vivo, porque ni de aquello estaba consciente.

Salió a un pasillo, y buscaba la cocina de aquel lugar, viendo puerta por puerta alguna que sea parecida a la entrada de una cocina, pronto el pasillo salió a el lugar que el tanto buscaba, era algo pequeña, demasiado a lo que el tanto estaba acostumbrado, miro extrañado y vio que luego la cocina daba a una sala, escucho unas voces, para lo que pudo entender eran femeninas, y un televisor.

_*Bien, ahora pasaremos con la sección de Espectáculos con Karen**Hola televidentes, como sabrán el 6 de febrero la banda The Máximum Hormone, largara un nuevo disco llamado 'What s up people' y tendrá a lugar un concierto en Tokio en el estadio 'Kioko' para su presentación*_

-¿Qué estás leyendo, Maka? – pregunto una peli rosa

- Una historia de amor, se llama "Una Vida Diferente" – le contesto una chica de coletas

- Estoy cansada… me iré a dar una ducha – Dijo una rubia alta

_*Como muchos sabrán, anoche debió haberse dado el gran concierto tan esperado de la banda The Soul's Eater's, pero este fue cancelado por la misteriosa desaparición de el cantante Soul Evans, el cual aun no se le ha localizado*_

Al albino le vino una sensación de represión

-¡Maldito! ¡Por su culpa no pude ver a BS! ¿Por qué lo trajiste a él y no a BS, Maka?- pregunto desesperada una pelinegra

Inmediatamente el Albino se escondió detrás de la pared, tratando de cubrir su presencia en aquel lugar, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, miro como la pelinegra le reclamaba algo a la de dos coletas de reojo. "Me deben haber secuestrado…" Pensó erróneamente. Miro nuevamente cuidadosamente hacia la sala y diviso la puerta de salida, volvió a esconderse. Busco con la mirada algo que le pudiese ayudar y encontró un palo de amasar, se armo con aquello y se dispuso a salir.

-¿Qué haces con eso, Soul?- pregunto la chica de coletas al albino

El albino se exalto, pego un salto soltando el palo de amasar, el cual dio vueltas en el aire y al caer le dio en el pie, retorciéndose de dolor cayó al suelo sobándose el pie.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI PERVERTIDA, SECUESTRADORA!- Dijo señalándola mientras agarraba su pie con la otra mano

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES ASI ALBINO ESTUPIDO?- le grito la chica de coletas- ¡Si no fuera por mi estarías tirado en el suelo perdido! – le recrimino esta

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡TU ME SECUESTRASTE! ¿Por qué estaría en un lugar desconocido entonces?- dijo el albino

-será, entonces, que al salir de mi trabajo te encontré tirado en la calle y te sentías muy mal… que también me apiade de ti y te traje para que te mejoraras? Eso o fue pura imaginación mía…-

En ese momento el albino comenzó a recordar – tu, eres la chica del bar…- comenzó a decir – ya lo recuerdo – dijo desacomodándose los cabellos con su mano – Lo siento, te acuse mal…-

Maka suspiro – no importa… ¿Estas mejor? ¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?- dijo tocándole la frente

-Estoy bien…- dijo sacándose la mano de Maka de encima y bajando la mirada apenado, se levanto del piso.

-Se ve que ya despertaste…- comento la pelinegra entrando a la cocina sonriéndole -¿tienes hambre?

El estomago del albino rugió – un poco…- dijo avergonzado, al ver esto Maka rio levemente

-preparare algo…- dijo la pelinegra

-El tele esta allá, si quieres ver mientras no hay problema – le dijo la chica de coletas

-gracias…- dijo yendo al sillón

Camino hacia el sillón lentamente, allí se encontró con una peli rosa quien lo veía extrañada, y una rubia jugando con una jirafa de peluche, esta vez el miro extrañado a la rubia, con un poco de vergüenza se acomodo en el sillón. Se acurruco en una esquina de este, separándose demasiado de las otras chicas.

-Tsubaki te odia…- dijo alguien detrás de él, se dio la vuelta para ver quién era, y era la rubia alta

-¿ah? ¿Quién?- pregunto el desentendido

- La pelinegra que te hace la cena… como faltaste al concierto, te odia en cierta manera…- indico la rubia

-¿ah? – Dijo otra vez confundido Soul – pero si actúa…

- Ella es amable, no te odia… Solo está molesta por no poder haber visto a BS… Es su amor…- le explico la peli rosa

-¡Jirafa! ¡Jirafa!- canturreaba la rubia con el peluche

- lo siento… pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Soul

-Yo soy Liz, ella es Patty mi hermana…- dijo la rubia alta, luego señalo a la chica con la jirafa

-So-soy C-Chrona- dijo la peli rosa miedosa

-Y ella son Tsubaki y Maka- dijo luego Liz señalando respectivamente a las chicas

-Ah… Soy Soul, aunque supongo que lo saben…- dijo arrogante el ojos carmín

-esto… - empezó a decir la peli rosa - ¿Por qué faltaste al concierto?-

-Temas personales- dijo Soul evadiendo el tema

-Hey, Soul – le llamo Maka desde la cocina – solo tenemos ramen instantáneo…-

-No hay problema- dijo levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la cocina, allí se sentó y Maka le dio el Ramen, el empezó a comer, por un momento se quedo callado impresionado sin dar otro bocado mas

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Maka

-Hacia mucho que no comía Ramen instantáneo, me había olvidado de su sabor…- comento Soul, Maka solo le sonrió, el se sonrojo, pero lo oculto comiendo.

Mientras comía observaba tan minuciosamente la casa, las personas que residían en ella y sus cosas, todo aquello le parecía tan ajeno y se sentía algo incomodo, se le notaba, al comer tan minuciosamente. "Esto es tan raro" pensó… El albino no dejaba de mirar todo aquello, y preguntarse además porque aquella chica, Maka, lo ayudo. Ella no lo había reconocido hasta el momento que entro en su casa, o al menos eso era lo que el recordaba, porque su memoria no estaba tan clara, al menos no aun. Seguía comiendo lentamente, y veía aquella escena, la cual Tsubaki reía junto a Liz y Patty, mientras Maka le decía algo a Chrona… todo aquello era tan alegre, le era tan extraño… tan ajeno. Su ramen pronto se le acabo, pero él siguió sentado en la mesa mirando aquello, disfrutando de su vista, no de algún pensamiento pervertido con su vista de chicas que no estaban para nada mal, simplemente disfrutaba aquella alegría que emanaban, y le contagiaba de a poco, hasta que se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, una pequeña y simple sonrisa sincera. Pronto una canción empezó a sonar, provenía desde su celular, tardo un poco en percatarse de aquel sonido, saco su celular y se fijo quien era.

-¿hola?- contesto

-_¡¿SOUL? ¡¿COMO QUE HOLA? ¡DIME DONDE MIERDA ESTAS! – _se escuchaba del otro lado del celular

-Cálmate Kid…-

_-¡¿QUÉ ME CALME? ¡NO APARECISTE ANOCHE! ¡NI APARECISTE EN TODO EL DIA! ¡TE LLAME COMO 1000 VECES! ¡¿Dónde ESTAS?- _

_-_Estoy… en la casa de un conocido… ya voy, espérenme-

_-¡HERMANO! ¡EL GRAN BS NO DEVERIA ESPERARTE! ¡PERO AGRADECE QUE SEA UN DIOS COMPASIVO! –_

- Si, ya voy ya voy…- dijo cortando la llamada, suspiro – Que molestos…- se comento a sí mismo, Se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a aquel escenario en donde las chicas reían, extrañado se paro por unos segundos y seguía mirando aquello, pronto Maka se dio cuenta de la presencia de Soul

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al verlo

-¿ah?, nada… solo… me tengo que ir…- le contesto saliendo de sus pensamientos

-ah, bueno… te abro…- le contesto levantándose, todas las demás se quedaron en silencio, mirando aquella escena, porque les era extraño aquella situación, no solo porque un famoso estaba en la casa, también por la extraña conexión entre el albino y Maka, miraron aquella escena con emoción y curiosidad, aunque tan solo Maka le abría la puerta para que pudiese retirarse el albino, Maka nunca trataba así a un hombre, no por lo que recordaban sus amigas, ella les tenía un considerable desprecio a todos aquellos, y más les tenia a los de la banda famosa, y era extraño a quien le mostrara cierto "agrado" fuera a uno de los integrantes de esta.

-Nos vemos…- le dijo el albino retirándose

-Nos vemos… vuelve cuando quieras…- le contesto la chica de coletas sonriéndole

El albino se retiro, y Maka cerró la puerta tras él, cuando se dio vuelta para volver a su sitio, en donde antes estaba sentada, y se encontró con todas sus amigas mirándola extrañadas pero emocionadas, con una cara de ternura, habían estado disfrutando la vista.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver aquello

-No es común en ti… Maka…- dijo Tsubaki

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo todavía confundida

-Traer chicos a casa…. Tratar bien a un hombre… - menciono Liz

-¿Qué tiene? Ni que fuera el fin del mundo- dijo Maka tirándose sobre el sillón

-Es que es muy raro en ti…- comento Chrona

-Tal vez… ¡LE GUSTE SOUL!- dijo Patty señalándola acusadoramente

-No es eso Patty….- le indico Maka corriéndole la mano – es solo… que me ayudo, ahora le devolví el favor…-

-¿te ayudo? ¿Cuándo?- pregunto Tsubaki

-Hace tiempo…- le respondió solamente Maka, luego se levanto y se retiro a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL POV<strong>

Caminaba por las calles, tratando de no pensar aquello que me esperaría al llegar, era tedioso pensar que tendría que llegar para que me gritaran y me fastidiaran con sermones, pero tenía que hacerlo, en cualquier momento tendría que enfrentar, tarde o temprano, que me gritaran por no presentarme anoche. Pero no entendía la importancia del asunto, ¿tanto lio por faltar a un concierto? Bueno, antes luchábamos y hubiésemos dado lo que fuese por uno, pero ahora era diferente, lo teníamos todo. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Ya me aburría el solo pensar que tendría que volver a la misma rutina de siempre, al mismo lugar de siempre. Ya no me parecía tan cool como antes, ya me hartaba.

Seguía mi camino, parecía estar perdido, y tal vez lo estaba, pero no me pude dejar dar la duda siquiera de estarlo, mientras caminaba por entre tantos pasajes y calles, un auto negro freno de repente en frente mío, bajo la ventana la cual era polarizada.

-Hey, hermano ¡Así que aquí estas! ¡Sube!- Dijo mi amigo BS

-No creo, mejor camino…- le conteste molesto

-¡CAMINAR Y UNA MIERDA VIEJO! ¡DESAPARECISTE UN DIA!- dijo ya molesto BS

-¡SUBE DE UNA VEZ!- se escucho Kid dentro del auto que gritaba

-Este bien…- dije abriendo la puerta, entrando dentro del auto.

Cuando entre pude divisar un Kid muy enojado, y un BS bastante molesto, por no decir que nuestro representante, Sid, estaba bastante molesto también, lo cual era raro en el. Estuve en un silencio algo incomodo, por unos momentos, y luego BS se atrevió a hablar

-¿Dónde estabas, viejo?- dijo sin dirigirme la mirada

-En la casa de unos conocidos…- le respondí, sin dar demasiada información

-¿te das cuenta que cancelamos un concierto?- dijo Sid – todo porque no apareciste…

-Si lo sé...- dije agachando la cabeza

Kid guardaba silencio

-¿Qué pasa contigo viejo? No eres el mismo- dijo BS

-No se… - conteste

-Esto traerá problema con la disquera ¿sabes? Podrían perder el contrato- comento Sid

-Lo sé…- dije tratando de callarlos, odiaba los sermones

- ¿Por qué faltaste? – pregunto BS

-No lo sé… solo se me ocurrió- conteste

-¡¿solo se te ocurrió? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa por la cabeza? ¿Dónde estuviste esa noche?- pregunto Sid

-¿eso importa ya?- pregunte, BS me miro, dándome a saber que si lo era – en…en un bar…

-En un bar… ¿estuviste en un bar? Sabes la publicidad que nos traería eso… Azusa no estará feliz…- dijo Sid

-Nadie me vio…- dije

-¿faltaste al concierto para estar en un bar?- recrimino BS

-¡SI! –Grite harto - ¡SI! ¡¿ESTA BIEN? ¡PODRIAMOS CONSEGUIR OTRO CONCIERTO SI QUEREMOS!

-Realmente te importa una mierda…- dijo Kid al fin sin mirarme

-¿ah?- dije confundido

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Ahora eres otro chico caprichoso, antes hubiéramos dado cualquier cosa por un concierto y ahora faltas a uno como si fuera faltar a clases…-

-no soy un caprichoso…- cuestione

- ¡no me importa lo que te pase! ¡Ya me arte de tu actitud de chico despreocupado!- le grito Kid- ¡pero yo trabaje por esto! ¡Y no voy a dejar que por que hagas lo que se te cante se derrumbe todo! ¡ME TENES HARTO!- me grito esta vez mas fuerte Kid

-Señor ya llegamos…- escuche decir de parte del chofer

Kid solo se bajo del auto, lo más rápido que pudo, sin mirar atrás. BS le siguió y también Sid, yo solo me quede petrificado de lo que había dicho Kid, estaba todavía con la cara de sorprendido en el auto, sin saber que decir, ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Quejarme? No tenía sentido hacerlo, era mi culpa y sería muy de idiota hacerlo. Pero realmente el estaba molesto y también BS, me impresionaba que lo estuviera a decir verdad, ya que él no era de los tipos que se molestaban tan fácil, o al menos no solía darle tanta importancia a los problemas de este tipo. Pero últimamente me sentía… incomodo?... ¿de quién?... no sé, simplemente me molestaba todo, me incomodaba todo, mi vida, mis amigos, mis padres, las fans… incomodo, incomodo, incomodo… me molestaba todo aquello, no sabía porque, bueno… si, si lo savia, pero me lo negaba ¿la razón? Tal vez, para no ponerme más pesado de lo que estaba, pero era cierto, toda esa vida ficticia me molestaba.

-¿va a bajar señor?- pregunto el chofer mirándome extrañado

-ah, sí claro…- dije bajando del auto

* * *

><p>-¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO?- me gritaba Azusa, nuestra publicista<p>

-Fui a un bar, no lo creo un problema…- dije tirándome sobre el sillón, Azusa me miro de manera asesina, una escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, sentía mi vida acortándose

-¡¿A UN BAR SOLAMENTE? – Pronto se dio vuelta y encendió la enorme televisión detrás suyo, puso un canal de chismes - ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!- me grito señalando la tele

_*¿Se enteraron del repentino cancelamiento del concierto de The Soul's Eater's* _

_*Si, fue a causa de que el cantante desapareció misteriosamente…*_

_*pero no fue una desaparición cualquiera, al parecer un fotógrafo lo agarro con las manos en la masa*_

_*veamos la foto*_

En la foto se veía a un albino entrando a un bar, aunque no se notaba si era yo o no debido a que estaba todo cubierto, la foto podría ser un desastre para nosotros.

-¿lo ves?- dijo Azusa acomodándose los lentes - ¿¡sabes lo que voy a tener que lidiar con los periodistas por esto?

-Tu siempre lo logras…- comente

-¡Pero esto es un fastidio! ¡¿Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE LES VOY A DECIR? ¿QUÉ ES TU GEMELO PERDIDO? ¡DIME!- me recrimino

-No lo sé…- dije levantándome del sillón – pero se te ocurrirá algo, siempre se te ocurre algo…- dije yéndome de la habitación

Azusa se quedo pasmada en su lugar, yo simplemente me retire de la habitación y fui a mi recamara, me dirigía para allá escuchando gritos de nuestra publicista, algo como "!ESTAS MUERTO EVANS!" pero realmente le hacía caso omiso a aquello a pesar que sé muy bien de lo que era capaz ella, y podría hacerlo fácilmente. Seguí caminando hasta encontrar lo que es mi habitación, entre allí, y fui directamente a la cama, lo que tuve que caminar un poco hacia ella, ya que mi habitación es bastante grande a decir verdad. Una vez al lado de la cama me tire sobre ella y puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza. ¿Tanto problema se tenía que hacer con ello? Ni que fuera el fin del mundo, como ya había dicho, los conciertos ya se nos hacían fáciles para hacer, es más, ni siquiera teníamos que pedirlo nosotros si no que nos rogaban por hacerlos. Estaba cansado, de todo, mi vida era una rutina sin fin, era despertarme para practicar, y ya no le veía ni lo cool o lo divertido aquello, ahora solo se le escuchaba a Kid quejándose porque algo salía mal. Me hartaba normalmente de aquello y me iba, lo que generaba mas gritos de mi amigo, y generalmente creaba un malestar para BS, luego Sid hacia todo un sermón de aquello de lo que es un grupo y del "trabajo en grupo", normalmente nadie le daba bola, y terminaba todo en desastre. Luego le seguían las incomodas comidas, obvio, puesto que la practica anterior había sido un desastre significaba que luego sería una incómoda comida, en la que nadie habla, solo come y hace como que nadie más esta allí a pesar de que en realidad había gente presente, bueno, eso ocurría habitualmente antes, ahora simplemente salíamos cada uno para nuestro lado, ignorándonos, y consiguiendo comida en otro lugar que no sea casa.

Era raro pensar en aquella mansión como una casa, no lo era, si tenía toda aquella estructura que se lo consideraba como una casa y cualquiera que entrase en ella solía envidiar, no, no necesitaba ni verla para envidiar sus residentes y la pertenencia de aquella estructura, pero realmente aquello no era lo que podía llamar hogar, algo que encuentras con gente que realmente aprecias y estas más tranquilo que en otro lugar allí, pero eso no lo era, al menos no para mí.

Luego de eso seguían las reuniones con Azusa, nuestra publicista, que normalmente se trataba de echarnos en cara algo que nos traía mala publicidad… esperen, "echarnos" es una manera de decir ECHARME en cara, si por que al parecer los otros dos se comportaban bastante bien, pero siempre yo hacia algo mal, erróneo. Soportar una charla, va una cagada a pedo a mí, para luego pasar a algo peor… LA SECION FOTOGRAFICA, era totalmente al pedo a mi parecer hacerlo cada día, pero lo era así por que no lograban tomarnos buenas fotos, lo que posar con los otros nos creaba mas incomodidad y tensión, lo que creaba que una pequeña queja de alguno se hiciera una gran pelea entre todos.

Luego le seguía una firma de autógrafos, que normalmente llevábamos juntos con nosotros la mala gana que nos dejo desde el principio del día que no se calmo las malas ondas. Por lo cual cuando estábamos firmando autógrafos no teníamos ganas de soportar fans molestas que siempre tienen presente las propuestas de casamiento, hartantes que solo son fans de nuestros cuerpos y caras, y nunca escucharon nuestra música realmente. Últimamente me solía saltar aquellos eventos y disfrazarme para evitar las perseguidas de mis fans.

Luego era volver a casa con un humor de perros, ¿pero qué hacerle? Ya es tarde de todas formas, porque el humor no cambiaria mucho del odiar al disgusto, porque aquello casi estaba incrustado en nosotros, ¿era tanto yo el problema? No lo sabía, solo no quería pensarlo, tan solo quería borrarme y respirar aire y no tener que correr porque llego tarde a algún lugar… Sin preocupación.

* * *

><p>Me quede dormido, de tanto pensar, pero no me di tiempo a darme cuenta que me quede dormido, porque me levante a la mañana siguiente, bastante temprano o eso me lo avisaba los pájaros cantando en mi ventana, y también el sol que apenas había salido y alumbraba un poco el cielo, aunque aun no en su totalidad. Mire la hora<p>

"_5:48"_

Era muy temprano, y aunque me encanta dormir, en aquel lugar por los últimos tiempos no podía hacerlo mas allá de las 7, y aunque podía llegar a dormirme de nuevo, con mucha suerte, decidí no hacerlo, tal vez ponerme a componer una nueva canción, era tentativa la propuesta, la guitarra estaba donada, pero no me apetecía demasiado. Pronto me di cuenta de algo, en el calendario marcaba una sesión de fotos de una revista, que al parecer nos traería propaganda y nos querían hacer una entrevista, y de seguro Azusa aprovecharía el momento para otro sermón. Así que me levante rápido de mi cama – pues lo marcado se hacia dentro de un par de horas- me cambie, y me apure para salir de la mansión en cuclillas para no llamar la atención ni que me descubriesen.

Mire la guitarra antes de salir totalmente, allí estaba abandonada, -una de las tantas- cerca de la puerta de salida, raramente, decidí llevármela conmigo me la cargue al hombro, y así Salí de la mansión.

* * *

><p>Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, extrañamente con calma, pues no dejaba de pensar en aquel extraño encuentro con Maka, recordaba demasiado bien el día que la conocí – la primera vez, en el mismo bar – y realmente no la recordaba tan linda como la había visto. "estúpido" pensé, aquel encuentro ciertamente fue una estúpida coincidencia "¿Quién diría?", a pesar de todo, la recordaba, y aunque no quería creerlo, antes de haberla visto en aquel bar, la recordaba todos los días, al menos una vez – y con decir una vez es muy poco – por día. Tontamente mientras caminaba me fije en mi celular, quería percatarme de la hora y hacía rato que caminaba sin rumbo, pero me acorde que estaba apagado (para que no me molestasen) – o la pantalla en negro de mi celular me lo hiso acordar- así que tan solo andaba perdido en el tiempo que estaba.<p>

Seguía pensando que ralamente me había gustado encontrármela, y realmente me seguía surgiendo una duda, ¿Por qué había presentado tanta amabilidad siendo un extraño? Todo para aquel momento que me ayudo era tan solo un extraño, un borracho mas del bar, mas aun así me impresiono su forma de trato, el haberme insultado, nadie se atrevía a hacerlo desde que me había hecho famoso, tan solo por que no debían – o no querían – ofenderme, por ser una estrella y "quedar mal" odiaba ese pensamiento, "no debes quedar mal" eso siempre me decían "y a mí que mierda me importa lo que me dicen los demás?" pensaba contrarrestando aquel pensamiento estúpido por parte de los demás que solían imponerme rotundamente.

* * *

><p>Cuando me di cuenta mi estomago rogaba por algo de comer, justo pude observar un extraño café, decidí entrar por algo de desayunar, no tenía nada de malo, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Así que simplemente entre ubicándome en una de las mesas, ubique mi guitarra en un lado y me dispuse a ver por la ventana.<p>

-Buenos días señor, aquí le dejo la carta… - dijo una chica para tomarme la orden

Me di vuelta y pude reconocer aquella cara sonriente, pero no dije nada, tan solo me quede callado.

-¿ordenara ahora?-

-ah…si…- dije y agarre la carta y me dispuse a leerla – un café y una porción de pastel de chocolate…

-Enseguida …- dijo Maka alejándose

La veía mientras atendía otros pedidos, caminando para allí y para acá, de alguna manera se me hacia curioso aquello, yo había trabajado de camarero en uno que otro lugar también, pero Maka traía alegría a ese lugar de alguna manera – o eso solamente sentía yo, o me contagiaba de su alegría – Pronto se dirigió hacia mí, y me puso el café y la porción de pastel sobre la mesa.

-Gracias…- dije

-De nada… Soul…- me dijo impresionándome, me dio a saber que se había dado cuenta de quién era, lo mire pasmado, mientras ella se retiraba a atender otras mesas

Comía lentamente y tomaba mi café de la misma manera, lenta. Mientras observaba a Maka atender a todos, parecía no cansarse, y me divertía mirarla. Cuando me percate había terminado, así que llame a Maka para que me trajera la cuenta.

-Son 13 dólares…- dijo entregándome el ticket

-toma…- dije entregándole el dinero -¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era yo?

Ella agarro el dinero – tus evidentes lentes que son los mismos que usaste en el bar, y además, eres la única persona con pelo blanco que conozco…-

- creo que debo disfrazarme mejor…- dije levantándome de la mesa

-Maka, ya puedes irte, es la hora…- dijo otra chica que trabajaba en el lugar acercándose

-desacuerdo…- le respondió ella

-¿quieres ir a tomar un helado?- le pregunte- yo invito

-Solo porque invitas…- ella me respondió sonriendo

* * *

><p>La espere en la puerta detrás del local, hasta que salió, se me acerco<p>

-que sea rápido, en una hora entro a trabajar…- me comento

-¿ah?- dije confundido - ¿no acabas de salir?

-si, pero tengo otro trabajo… - dijo empezando a caminar

-que aburrida…- dije

Caminamos en silencio, que por alguna razón no era incomodo, hasta el parque, una vez allí nos acercamos a un puesto de helados, yo pedí uno de chocolate y ella uno de vainilla, y nos sentamos en una de los bancos del parque

-y…- comenzó diciendo llevándose un bocado de helado a la boca - ¿Qué hacías en el café? ¿Acaso me espiabas, pervertido?- dijo lo ultimo burlándose

-Solo pasaba y tenía hambre…- le conteste – a propósito… ¿Cuántos trabajos tienes?

-unos 4 y si hay trabajos de unos cuantos días suelo hacerlos…-

-¿tantos? Que aburrida…-

-debo hacerlo, tengo responsabilidades ¿sabes? Como pagar la renta… -

-¿acaso no sales nunca? Supongo eso por tanto trabajo…-

-no me gusta salir…- me respondió – prefiero gastar la plata en un libro…{

-nerd…. Cof cof…- me le burley

-Makaaa-Chop!- dijo incrustándome un libro

-auch…- dije sobándome la cabeza - ¿los llevas contigo todo el tiempo? … rata de biblioteca cof cof…-

-¿quieres otro?- me amenazo

-No gracias…- dije temiendo de mi vida – eres rara…

-¿ah?-dijo ella confundida

-pues… nadie me llama pervertido, o trata de matarme con un libro, como que temen a eso… son unos falsos…- le explique

-todos consideran extraño a algo que no comprenden…- me dijo, se fijo en el reloj- tengo que irme, entro a trabajar en 10 min -

-de acuerdo… nos vemos…-

Maka se levanto y empezó a caminar, se dio vuelta y dijo – nos vemos…

La vi irse, me sentía realmente cómodo hablando con ella, y no entendía porque, luego vi mi guitarra a un lado mío…

-Se me ocurre algo…- dije agarrándola y empezando a entonar unas notas

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAP<strong>

Gracias por todos los Rebiews que me animaron a seguir la historia, aunque sinceramente pensé que sería un fracaso, agradezco que no…

Saludos!


	3. Capitulo 3: Musa

_**Capitulo 3: Musa**_

**SOUL POV**

_-¡¿Soul? Al fin contestas viejo, ¿Dónde estas? Se suponía que debíamos ensayar…- _

-Estoy llendo al estudio, ¿están allá?-

-_¡ESPERA! ¡¿VENDRAS VOLUNTARIAMENTE? Guau… eso si es extraño…- _

-Si… no te quejes o no voy… -

_-De acuerdo, apúrate que hace 20 minutos que te esperamos…- _

-Ya llego…-

Luego de ello corte el teléfono, me encontraba caminando hacia el estudio de grabación, en realidad no íbamos a grabar nada solo practicábamos, como todos los días, una costumbre. Caminaba lentamente con aquella canción en mi cabeza, que ya había imprento sobre papel aquella melodía, pero le había tomado cierto gusto a aquella canción recién compuesta, no me había tomado mucho hacerla, tampoco fue tan difícil, solamente la canción estaba allí, en mi cabeza, luego de hablar con ella. Es como que ella me brindaba toda la inspiración que me faltaba, toda aquella que en algún momento se fue, volvía cuando estaba cerca de ella, y era extraño, pero por ahora tan solo parece una coincidencia, la vuelta de la inspiración con Maka, tal vez, no tenga nada que ver una con otra.

Cruce la calle mientras vigilaba que nadie se percatara de quien era, me cubría aun mas con el abrigo, tan solo me faltaba una calle para llegar, y la verdad que me sentía extraño, hacia mucho que no iba por mi propia voluntad a los ensayos, los cuales odiaba, pero esta vez tenia emoción, quería mostrarles mi nueva invención a mis compañeros, que estaba seguro que les gustaría.

Cruce la próxima calle, y me encontré con el estudio, entre de inmediato y luego entre a la sala en la cual estaban los chicos, en seguida me miraron extraño, no de la forma de "te quiero asesinar" de siempre, la que solía tener Kid, simplemente me miro extrañado.

-¿Qué?- pregunte al verlos con esas expresiones

-te ves muy feliz… muy raro en vos…- dijo Kid

-¿estás seguro que es Soul y no un robot?- dijo BS observándome por todos lados, y asegurándose que no era un robot

-Idiota… soy yo, ahora déjenme mostrarles algo- les dije mientras desfundaba mi guitarra

-Espera… ¡¿Acaso compusiste algo? BS PERDON POR DUDAR DE TI, EL ES UN ROBOT…- dijo Kid asustado

-No es el fin del mundo que componga algo…- dije molesto

-pero, es que viejo, desde hace mucho que compramos las canciones porque no se te ocurre nada, ¡YO NO ENTIENDO COMO RECHAZAN LAS MIAS SIENDO QUE VIENEN DE UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO!-

-Ahí va otra vez…- Kid suspiro – bueno… A ver que tienes…- dijo indicándome que comience a tocar

-Ahí va…- dije empezando a tocar

Puse mis dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra y al rasgarlas el sonido me invadió, y la imagen de Maka se me vino a mi mente, lo que logro que me inspirara para cantar.

_Who kicked a hole in the sky so the_

_Heavens would cry over me?_

_Who stole the soul from the sun in_

_A world come undone at the seams?_

Por alguna razón lo que me permitía seguir cantando era ella… se sentía extraño.

_Let there be love_

_Let there be love_

_I hope the weather is calm as you sail up_

_Your heavenly stream_

_Suspended clear in the sky are the words_

_That we sing in our dreams_

_Let there be love_

_Let there be love_

_Let there be love_

_Let there be love_

_Come on Baby Blue_

_Shake up your tired eyes_

_The world is waiting for you_

_May all your dreaming fill the empty sky_

_But if it makes you happy_

_Keep on clapping_

_Just remember I'll be by your side_

_And if you don't let go it's gonna pass you by_

_Who kicked a hole in the sky so the heavens_

_would cry over me?_

_Who stole the soul from the sun in a_

_world come undone at the seams?_

_Let there be love_

_Let there be love…_

Aleje mis dedos de las cuerdas, y así deje de tocar, mire el suelo y sonreí, luego me volví a ver qué les parecía a los chicos. Me pareció extraño verles boquiabiertos y mirándome asombrados, par de estúpidos.

-¡VIEJO! ¡VOLVISTE!- grito BS emocionado

-¿ah?- dije confundido

-Esta genial, no… esplendida…- dijo Kid pensativo – volviste a encontrar la inspiración…

-Eso creo… la escribí esta mañana…- dije

-¿AH?- exclamaron confundidos

-Si, antes de venir… no me tomo mucho…- admití

-¡ERES UN GENIO!- dijo BS

-Lo se…- dije arrogante

-y… ¿Quién es tu musa?- pregunto Kid

-¡¿AH?- exclame confundido y sonrojado, me vino Maka a la mente

-Es cierto… habla de alguien…- dijo BS pensativo - ¿Quién es?- pregunto interesado

-Nadie…- dije apartando la mirada

-¿es la que "estoy en la casa de unos conocidos"? – pregunto Kid sospechando

-Cállate…- dije levantándome – ¿que tal si ensayamos la canción en vez de perder el tiempo?-

-Viejo, en serio… este raro… pero de mejor…- dijo BS sonriendo

Agarramos nuestros instrumentos y nos metimos en la cabina de sonido, como siempre agarre la guitarra, Kid el bajo y BS la batería, y empezó tocando la canción, en el transcurso, los chicos decidieron como acompañar la guitarra y mi voz. BS me acompañaba con un leve golpeteo en sus tambores y platillos, no muy audible ni como solacearlo, generalmente le encantaba explotar aquel instrumento y naturalmente en sus solos rompía varios pares de baquetas y el instrumento en si, una vez se le ocurrió que debía incendiarlo en un concierto, pero lo detuvimos, aunque tuvo sus fuegos artificiales que salieran de la batería, pero no le parecía suficiente. Kid me acompañaba con la suave melodía del bajo, calmante y relajante, como le gustaba hacer. Nos sentíamos – o al menos yo- completos con aquella canción, era tranquila y llenadora, por lo cual esta vez al tocar, al ensayar no nos terminamos peleando, era extraño tener un ensayo tranquilo y que todos nos pusiéramos de acuerdo a la primera, ya no pasaba eso, eso fue al principio. A pesar de que era extraño o raro, no se sentía incomodo, era como que en algún momento necesitábamos esta tranquilidad entre los tres o estaríamos en el desastre, y por suerte fue un descanso de la típica rutina de peleas, y fue… simplemente… cool.

* * *

><p>Salimos del estudio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hasta relajados. Y desde Sid, hasta Azusa lo notó, que no habíamos peleado y desde ya eso era extraño, la cara que puso al vernos de buen humor, sobre todo a mí, fue exageradamente sorpresiva. Después de terminar nos subimos al auto Sid, Kid, BS y yo, naturalmente Azusa iba en otro auto, simplemente porque solíamos ir gritando peleándonos y ella no lo soportaba, pero extrañamente durante el viaje eso no ocurrió.<p>

-Oye Soul – me llamo BS mientras íbamos hacia nuestra mansión – Asegúrate… de ver a esa Musa tuya más seguido… te pone de buen humor…- me dijo burlándose

-Cállate, solo fue inspiración del momento…- dije (mentí) algo rojo

-Soul, las mejores canciones nacen de una musa, una mujer, y esa era una gran canción que no te hubiera venido a la mente si no fuera por "esa musa"- dijo Kid

-Además es muy cursi – agrego BS

-¡Dijeron que les gustaba!- me queje

-Nos gusta, aun así sigue siendo por un lado cursi… - dijo BS sonriéndome

-Digan lo que quieran…- dije molesto

-Aun así, tiene razón BS… esa "musa" te pone de buen humor…- agrego Sid

-Mierda Sid, mejor estabas cayado…- dije mirando la ventana

* * *

><p>Pronto llegamos a la mansión, por suerte Azusa había decidido cancelar los compromisos que teníamos luego, bueno, en realidad fue porque no llegaba al ensayo y supuso que no iba a ir a nada, pero ahora se estaba agarrando de los pelos porque no aprovecho la oportunidad, y se andaba quejando de aquí para allá. Era cool tener la tarde libre sin responsabilidades, y como hace mucho tiempo que hacíamos fuimos a la cancha del patio a jugar baloncesto, recordaba que antes la usábamos muy seguido, pero desde que todo se volvió muy habitual y aburrido para mí no lo habíamos jugado, era extraño volver a jugar con mis amigos después de tantas peleas… y ahora que recordaba, me era raro decirles amigos a los chicos, después de tanto no sabía si se los podía considerar así, pero me di cuenta que después de todo seguían siendo los mismos, yo había cambiado, pero de cierta manera la fama y la tortura de no tener tiempos libres en algo a todos nos había afectado.<p>

-Toma Kid!- dije pasándole la pelota a el

-¡Eso no se vale!- grito BS al ver que Kid le esquivo fácilmente

-Es tu culpa por querer jugar solo…- le dijo Kid

-¡ES QUE EL GRAN BS NO NECESITA AYUDA! ¡PUEDE VENCER A DIEZ HOMBRES CON LAS MANOS ATADAS!- grito

-¿Jugando al Baloncesto?- pregunte – necesitas las manos idiota…

-¡UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO NO NECESITA SUS MANOS!- grito orgulloso

-¡toma dios!- dijo Kid lanzando la pelota y encestándola

-¡Mierda!- exclamo BS

Luego de eso reímos, hacia tanto que no reíamos juntos, y era raro, nos miramos luego de callar las risas.

-Hacia tanto que no nos divertíamos así…- comento BS

-Muy cierto…- afirmo Kid

-Lo siento chicos- dije – se que actué como un estúpido, pero que es…- dije con seño fruncido lo ultimo – una mierda.

-¿ah?- exclamaron mis amigos confundidos

-No era lo que me esperaba… esto… de ser famosos- dije

-Si, pero… es lo que soñábamos alguna vez…- dijo Kid

-Aun así…- dije

-Ya te estás poniendo de mala gana… mejor te llevamos con tu "musa"- dijo BS

-Ya dejen de joder… que no tengo una musa…- dije molesto

-Bueno… "la chica que te inspira" o "la casa de unos conocidos", vamos… es obvio que la inspiración no vino sola…- dijo Kid

-Vino de su "musa"- dijo burlándose BS

-¡QUE MAKA NO ES MI MUSA!- dije totalmente molesto y harto, luego me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y me puse rojo, los chicos me miraron por unos instantes y se echaron a reír

-¡Te atrapamos, Viejo!- decía entre risas BS

-¿Así que se llama Maka?- dijo Kid, apoyando una mano en mi hombro

-Soul y Maka, sentados en un árbol… be-

-Cállense…- dije interrumpiendo a BS – es solo una chica que conocí hace tiempo, y la vi de vuelta, nada importante…

-¿seguro? Parece que lo fuera…- dijo Kid

Suspire – no van a parar ¿eh? – agarre la pelota y la tire al aro embocándola – punto para mi…

-¡NO SE VALE! ¡ESTABAMOS EN TIEMPO FUERA!- dijo BS quejándose

-Nunca dijimos que fuera tiempo fuera…- aclare…

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

Caminaba al bar "Death Room", mirando toda la gente pasando a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta que, sobre todo en Death City, se diera el fanatismo de The Soul's Eater's, los veía por todas partes, y NO, NO ERA UNA OBSECION CON SOUL, simplemente uno miraba las pantallas de cualquier local y pasaban algún video clip, una entrevista o un documental de ellos, a igual manera se expresaba en las revistas, imágenes de ellos de aquí para allá. Realmente uno podía verlos aquí y allá, era imposible no saber si quiera quienes eran, era como si ellos hubieran invadido con su música, pero la misma música comercial que todos habían hecho en algún momento, y no por ser pesimista, pero eso les declaraba que en algún momento iban a caer de su cima, mas si Soul actuaba tan idiota como siempre decían las revistas y los programas de chimentos, que siempre hablaban de que algo "malo" hizo Soul, increíblemente, no paraba de hacerlo. Pensaba siempre porque lo hacía, era una duda que se genero en mi cabeza era normal después de todo que se me cruzara aquello por la cabeza, pero no me animaba a preguntarle, después de todo se le notaba que era una de las persona que le gustaban reservarse algunas cosas. Me imaginaba, más bien recordaba aquella escena de hace tiempo, cuando lo conocí por primera vez, se lo veía… tan diferente. Al parecer, la fama cambiaba a las personas, y el poder también, eso lo había aprendido a la manera dura, por eso lo sabia tan bien.

Pronto llegue al bar, como siempre entre por detrás y me encontré con Blair, la dueña y jefa del bar.

-¡Hola Maka-chan! – dijo feliz al verme

-Hola Blair…- le dije sonriendo

-Llegas 10 minutos antes…- me dijo como si estuviera retándome, yo alce una ceja al ver lo que hacía – eres demasiado responsable, eso me gusta de ti…- me dijo sonriendo – pero deberías descansar de vez en cuando…-

-Siempre me lo dices… pero, no puedo dejar de lado mis obligaciones… además, estoy ahorrando para algo…- admití

-¿enserio?- pregunto curiosa - ¿para qué?-

-Es un secreto…-

-¡que mala eres Maka-chan!- se quejo – bueno iré a atender a las mesas…- dijo retirándose

Me cambie con el uniforme de camarera, y en seguida fui a atender, me coloque detrás de la barra como siempre, y significaba que pasaría una de tantas noches de tristeza contagiosa de los demás, aunque … no se podía decir que yo fuese feliz, pero al menos no era infeliz, no como antes. Limpiaba unas copas y vasos, atendía a la clientela general y serbia tragos de aquí para allá, no era una noche movida, pero tampoco recordaba desde que había empezado a trabajar aquí que hubiese habido una noche movida o algo parecido, siempre era una tranquilidad, o más bien un aura de infelicidad que naturalmente se terminaban contagiando unos y otros, por suerte aun no había llegado hasta mi, lo veía imposible aquello, porque a pesar que todos venían a olvidar con la bebida, yo en cambio venia por los recuerdos y a recordar esa noche, que tanto me ayudaba esos días que pensaba que no podía seguir. Si, a pesar de que odiaba la música nueva del Albino, le apreciaba muchísimo, o al menos ese gesto de aquella noche.

Seguía sirviendo bebidas a los clientes, hasta que por la puerta entro alguien que pude reconocer de inmediato, si, el idiota debía cambiar de disfraz, cualquiera que lo conociere se daría cuenta fácilmente de quien es, aunque me pregunte porque traía su guitarra, el pronto me miro, me sonrió de la manera que acostumbra hacer y se sentó en una banqueta, me le acerque y lo mire alzando una ceja.

-Enserio… unas gafas de Soul y una capucha puede llegar a no ser suficiente para un disfraz…- le dije

-Puede ser…- dijo Soul sacándose las gafas de sol – tendría que comprarme una peluca…- dijo pensativo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte

-¿no me vas a preguntar que quiero tomar?- me dijo

Suspire -¿Qué desea tomar?- dije molesta

-Hm… ¿Qué me recomiendas?- me pregunto obviamente molestándome

-No se…- dije – no soy de tomar bebidas alcohólicas…- admití

-mmm… entonces tan solo una cerveza…- dijo

Tome una botella de cerveza, le serví en un jarro y le di la bebida

-¿me dirás que haces aquí?- le pregunte nuevamente

-Solo pasaba por aquí y quería una bebida… no me pareció mala idea…- me respondió

-Ah…- dije

-¿querías que viniera para otra cosa?- dijo insinuándome

Me sonroje – cállate…- dije molesta – solo pregunto porque parece que me estuvieras acosando…

-No tendría por qué acosarte, si tuviera tu numero…- suspiro – así al menos nos ponemos de acuerdo en los lugares que no nos queremos encontrar…- dijo divertido

-Esta bien…- dije resignada, tome un papel y una lapicera, le escribí mi numero de celular y se lo entregue – Aquí esta…

Él lo tomo, saco su celular y lo agenda – Mira aquí – me dijo indicando que mirara la parte trasera del celular

-¿para que?- pregunte y luego escuche el "clic" de una cámara de fotos, sin duda me había sacado una foto - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le reclame

-Así tengo una foto para el contacto…- dijo mostrándome la foto de su celular

-¡Bórrala!- le reclame

-Sales linda, no te quejes…- dijo mirando la foto, me sonroje

-Supongo que no la borraras…- dije

-No.- me respondió inmediato

-haz lo que quieras…- dije acercándome a otro cliente, y le serví la bebida que me pidió y volví con Soul

-Yo…- empezó a decir – tengo algo que mostrarte…-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte

-Una canción que compuse…- dijo, lo mire extrañada

-¡Maka-chan! ¿Con quien hablas tanto? ¿Es tu novio?- pregunto Blair acercándose

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡NO!- dijimos al unísono

-pero si hasta hablan igual…-dijo divertida

-Es un amigo…- dije

Blair lo observo de arriba abajo, y pronto vio la guitarra que traía consigo, dio la vuelta al bar y se puso al lado de Soul - ¿tocas la guitarra?- pregunto interesada

-Si…- contesto Soul

-¿y cantas?-

-También, compongo canciones…- dijo

-Entonces…- dijo agarrándolo del brazo – ¡toca una!- dijo emocionada arrastrándolo al escenario

-¡No!-decía Soul

-Vamos…- dije – ¿no querías mostrarme la canción?-

-Esta bien…- dijo y camino resignado al escenario, Blair agarro el micrófono

-¡Esta noche un amigo cantara una canción para ustedes! ¡Aplausos!- dijo aplaudiendo vivazmente, el resto tan solo aplaudió como si estuvieran muriendo

-Hola a todos, soy Soul…- dijo Soul tomando su guitarra y sentándose en una silla arriba del escenario – la canción que cantare es de mi repertorio, se llama "Let There Be Love"…- dijo empezando a entonar unas notas – Se la dedico a la cantinera de la barra… - dijo mirándome y guiñándome un ojo, enseguida me sonroje

_Who kicked a hole in the sky so the_

_Heavens would cry over me?_

_Who stole the soul from the sun in_

_A world come undone at the seams?_

La canción entraba por mis oídos logrando que mi atención a la canción fuera mas, las palabras bailaban en mi mente y la melodía jugaba con mi sentido auditivo.

_Let there be love_

_Let there be love_

_I hope the weather is calm as you sail up_

_Your heavenly stream_

_Suspended clear in the sky are the words_

_That we sing in our dreams_

Me sentía llena, calmada, mi boca empezaba a moverse al son de la canción, intentando, imitando las palabras que cantaba el albino, que en su voz, sonaban aun mucho mas melódicas.

_Let there be love_

_Let there be love_

_Let there be love_

_Let there be love_

_Come on Baby Blue_

_Shake up your tired eyes_

_The world is waiting for you_

_May all your dreaming fill the empty sky_

_But if it makes you happy_

_Keep on clapping_

_Just remember I'll be by your side_

_And if you don't let go it's gonna pass you by_

Era como aquella vez, en que lo escuche por primera vez, como aquella canción que me ayudo a seguir.

_Who kicked a hole in the sky so the heavens_

_would cry over me?_

_Who stole the soul from the sun in a_

_world come undone at the seams?_

_Let there be love_

_Let there be love…_

-No sabia que conocías a Soul, de TSE…- comento Blair a mi lado

-Esto…- dije

-No te preocupes… no le diré a nadie que estuvo aquí…- dijo

Aplaudí al terminar la canción, aunque nadie mas lo hacia que yo y Blair, Soul se acercó sonriendo como acostumbraba hacia nosotras.

-¿te gusto?- me pregunto

-Me encanto…- dije sonriendo

**SOUL POV**

Y si, al final, no me había dado cuenta que terminaría siendo alguien importante en mi vida, porque mientras cantaba, mientras la miraba sentía que mi corazón saltaba, por emoción, y mas de mil melodías inundaban mi mente cuando la miraba o cuando escuchaba su hermosa voz a través de mis oídos. Sin duda, ellos tenían razón, Maka era mi inspiración.

Ella es mi Musa.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAP<strong>

Por cierto, la canción se llama "Let There Be Love" y es de Oasis, por si quieren escucharla, es hermosa la canción.

Espero que les haya gustado

Saludos!


	4. Capitulo 4: Resolviendo cuentas

_**Capitulo 4: Resolviendo cuentas**_

**SOUL POV**

Mi corazón palpitaba al ritmo de la música, y a medida que el ritmo se hacia mas fuerte y mas rápido, mi corazón también le seguía en el movimiento. El sudor recorría mi espalda, un sudor mas frio que mi caliente piel, la diferencia de temperatura era notable, pero no le daba importancia para distinguir dicho efecto. Mi piel se erizaba con el contacto de la piel de Maka, sin embargo no podía dejar de acariciar su cuerpo delicadamente, pero también de manera brusca, mi deseo me lo imploraba. Bajaba mi cabeza hacia su cuello y lo lamia con pasión, mientras ella respondía con unos leves gemidos ahogados, que realmente ansiaba escuchar. Mordí su cuello, dejando marca en él, Maka jugaba con mi cabello mientras yo recorría todo su cuerpo con mis manos que parecían no ser suficientes para complacer mi deseo, recorría todo su cuerpo investigando cada parte de él. Poco a poco fui bajando a sus pechos, tome unos con mi mano, y empecé a juguetear con mi boca al otro. Lamia insaciablemente su pecho, mordí su pezón suavemente y sentí como Maka se arqueaba y reprimía un gemido, clavándome sus uñas en mi espalda. Ella mordisqueaba su labio inferior me miraba como si me lo implorara, me le acerque y puse uno de mis dedos sobre su boca, ella se estremeció. Luego mi otra mano bajo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad y comenzó a frotarla. Maka ahogaba otro gemido mientras se sonrojaba, pronto empecé a frotar mi miembro en su intimidad, mientras ella gemía de placer. Introduje mi miembro pronto y empecé a moverme, Maka clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda cada vez mas fuerte…

-Di mi nombre Maka…- dije entre gemidos

-So... SO…-

-Maka…-

-Soul-

-Maka…-

-¡Soul!-

-¡SOUL! ¡Despierta de una puta vez!- gritaba BS al lado de mi cama mientras yo me levantaba y lo miraba confundido

-¿Qué pasa?- dije mientras me frotaba la cabeza y los ojos

-¿teniasss sueños shumedossss?- preguntaba burlón BS

-Cállate…- dije sonrrojandome – no digas estupideces…

-Maka… Maka….- Decía mi amigo imitando gemidos - ¡EL GRAN DIOS BS LO HA ESCUCHADO TODO! ¿Sabias que hablas dormido? Deberías arreglar eso…

-¿se puede saber porque me despertaste? – dije avergonzado cambiando de tema

-Iremos a la entrevista… junto a la presentación del tema…- dijo Kid entrando en mi habitación – y si hablas demasiado dormido, hasta yo me entere de tu sueño húmedo…-

-¡DEJEN DE HABLAR DE MIS SUEÑOS!- grite molesto

-Ya… apúrate, son las 12 y a las 15 tenemos la entrevista…- dio Kid mirando la hora de su celular y empezando a caminar fuera de mi habitación

Miraba mi ropa, luego de elegir una remera, unos jeans y zapatillas empecé a cambiarme. Realmente me había molestado que me jodieran con mis sueños, y ¿realmente hablaba dormido? Que molestia, ¿habían escuchado todo? Eso no era para nada cool. Y me hacia pensar el porqué de aquel sueño, si en verdad era Maka mi musa no había ninguna duda, pero de ahí a que me gustara era otra cosa, ¡Ni siquiera tiene pechos! ¡Nunca podría salir con alguien así! Además es muy aburrida con todos sus trabajos… Pero… debía admitir que era muy linda, no había necesidad de fijarse en su falta de pechos si ella te sonreirá, su sonrisa te cambiaba el mundo, y el mio casi que cambiaba por su sonrisa, y eso es lo que me había inspirado realmente. Había pasado un tiempo desde que la había visto, tan solo unos días, 3 para ser exactos, y no es que lo tenga contados, tan solo paso 3 días, 6 horas y 24 minutos. Era extraño, no me había siquiera dignado a enviarle un mensaje, me parecía, extrañamente, muy vergonzoso. Y eso no era cool, ¿desde cuando me avergonzaba mandar un simple mensaje a una chica? ¡Por favor, soy Soul Evans! Uno de los chicos mas codiciados según varias revistas y programas de televisión. Pero aun así me sentía… inseguro para hablarle, y eso después de mi fama, ninguna chica me había echo sentir tan inseguro al actuar, figo… pensar en si le caigo bien o mal es demasiado, pero aun así lo hago.

* * *

><p>Termine de cambiarme y Salí de mi habitación, me encontré con los chicos y subimos a la camioneta de Sid para llevarnos al estudio donde nos entrevistarían y luego tocaríamos la nueva canción, que orgullosamente había compuesto, y sin duda sabia que le gustaría a todos, en realidad, me preocupaba un poco aquello, pero sabia que mis fans de alguna manera no importase que escribiera de hamburguesas ellas escucharían la canción porque solo les interesaba las "lindas caras" que la tocaban, y eso sin duda me molestaba muchísimo, ¿acaso no importaba la música?<p>

Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino como era de esperarse, el estudio del programa en que nos entrevistarían, una molestia ciertamente, pero no me quedaba otra que venir. Bajamos de la camioneta, que como era de saber, nos esperaban una parda de fans desesperadas en la entrada, unos guardias nos ayudaban a pasar adentro mientras evitábamos ser "violados" por nuestras fans, caminábamos entre medio de todas las manos que se lanzaban para tocar algo, y realmente era incomodo. Luego de lograr entrar, acomodamos nuestras ropas que estaban echas un desastre por los manotazos y respiramos el aire que nos quito el contingente.

-Bienvenidos chicos…- dijo una chica, que supuse que era la productora ya que llevaba puesto unos de esos micrófonos sin manos y unos papeles. – Pasen por aquí… haremos la prueba de sonido- dijo indicándonos con la mano

La seguimos hasta el lugar donde se filmaría todo, pronto se nos acercó una mujer de la misma edad que nosotros y estiro la mano.

-Soy Kim Diehl, la que los entrevistara, encantada de conocerlos…- dijo sonriendo, estreche la mano con ella

-Soy Soul, el BS y Kid…- dije señalando respectivamente, a continuación Kid le estrecho la mano y BS hizo lo mismo

-Como no saber quienes son…- dijo bromeando – bien estaré en mi camerino por si necesitan algo, Jackeline…- le llamo a la productora – indícales donde van a tocar…- dijo marchándose

-Por aquí…- dijo señalando un escenario algo pequeño – si quieren pueden empezar con la prueba de sonido…-

-Lo harán…- dijo apareciendo macabramente Azusa detrás nuestro – chicos….- dijo acomodándose sus lentes, e inmediato entendimos que debíamos empezar a movernos o ella nos mataría.

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

Llegaba desbastada del trabajo a casa, dispuesta a tomarme un relajante baño y acostarme a dormir, al menos por un par de horas, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo, me esperaban en el próximo trabajo en unas 3 horas, era poco tiempo para relajarme, pero era suficiente. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con mis amigas pegadas al televisor, por obvias razones me acerque a ver que pasaba.

-¿Por qué están pegadas al televisor?- pregunte mirando a Tsubaki y Chrona

- Saldrán The Soul's Eater's en una hora, ¿no quieres ver a Soul?- me contesto Tsubaki

- Espero que… esta vez… filmen un poco… también a Kid….- dijo avergonzada y roja Chrona

-Mmmmm… no me interesa…- dije – iré a tomarme un baño…

Pronto sentí como la puerta se abría descaradamente golpeando contra la pared produciendo ruido

-¡Oe! –Saludaba Patty sonriente

-Llegamos…- decía Liz entrando

-Liz, Patty, ¿Qué hacen tan temprano? ¿Y el trabajo?- pregunte confundida

-Ah si eso…- dio Liz tirándose sobre el sillón junto a su hermana y abriendo la revista que traía para empezar a leerla- pues… renuncie-

-¡¿CÓMO QUE RENUNCIASTE? - Pregunte alterada

- Pues no me dejaban tranquila… y arruinaron mi esmalte, era perjudicial para mi belleza…- dijo arrogante Liz

-¿y Patty?- pregunto Tsubaki

-Si no va mi one-chan, no voy…- dijo segura con seño fruncido Patty

-Perdónanos Maka… conseguiremos trabajo pronto…- me dijo Liz tratando de calmarme

Suspire – ustedes nunca cambian… Me daré un baño-

Entre al baño, me desvestí y entre a la ducha. El agua caía lado a lado de mi cuerpo, y me sentía relajada, y a pesar que me había exaltado y de cierta manera, me había enojado también. Digo, Patty no tenia la culpa, solamente era apegada a su hermana y no le gustaba trabajar en algún lugar donde ella no estuviere, eso lo podía entender, pero… Liz siempre lo arruinaba, ¿Cuánto había durado en su trabajo esta vez? Dos días, diría más bien uno. Me molestaba, parecía ni intentarlo, como si no le importara, y sabía bien que andábamos mal de dinero, sobretodo porque no le habían pagado a Tsubaki lo que le debían, y ella nunca se quejaba por lo cual parecían no pagarle nunca por más que trabajara bien. Y que Chrona le costaba desenvolverse en cualquier lugar, por mas que lo intentara, por lo cual no le pagaban muy bien, (ella trabaja de vendedora en una tienda de pasteles). Entonces aquello me enojaba, que ni se tomara la molestia de intentarlo, solo se sentaba a leer revistas de moda que compraba con el dinero de las otras, y no me molestaba eso, si no que no intentaba siquiera. Por lo tanto yo tenía que trabajar en 4 trabajos diferentes, y ella sabia que no podía gastar mucho, y trataba de gastar lo menos posible, yo ahorraba para algo muy importante para mí, y no quería darme por vencida con aquello. A veces me sentía un poco culpable por enojarme con ellas, bueno la vida a ninguna nos sonrío, al menos no hasta ahora, y ellas habían sido abandonadas de pequeñas, luego nos conocimos y terminaron viviendo con nosotras. Pero aun así me sentía cada vez mas cansada, pero debía hacerlo, si quería cumplir mi sueño claro.

Salí de la ducha, me cambie y salí del baño y me encontré en el salón con mis amigas emocionadas porque había empezado la entrevista con The Soul's Eater's, sentía que mi garganta me picaba un poco así que me serví jugo y me senté con ellas, no me iba a venir mal.

Cuando me senté vi que estaban tocando, ¡Y tocaban la canción de Soul!, mi corazón latía rápido, no sabia bien porque. Me emocionaba y me atrapaba la pantalla a medida que tocaban aquella canción, luego que la terminaron se sentaron en el estudio.

-COf COF!- tosí

-¿estas bien Maka?- pregunto Tsubaki

-Si.- conteste

_-Soy Kim Deihl y aquí estamos con los integrantes de la famosa banda "The Soul's Eater's", Soul, Kid y BS, ¿Cómo están chicos?- pregunto la entrevistadora _

-_Bien…- contestaron al unísono_

_-Genial… espero que no se hayan atrasado con sus actividades para participar en esta entrevista…-_

_-No, totalmente lo contrario…- respondió Kid – Esta "actividad" merecía proriedad_

_-Aunque últimamente se atrasan con sus actividades…- comento Kim_

_-Bueno…- empezó a hablar BS – es que el amigote de aquí…- dijo señalando a Soul – "tiene problemas"- dijo haciendo las comillas con las manos_

_-¡Hey!- se quejo Soul, me reí al ver su reacción _

_-¿problemas? ¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto Kim_

_Kid y BS miraron a Soul buscando una respuesta – pues...- empezó a hablar el albino – eso, es privado._

_-Igualmente, estuvimos atendiendo todas las actividades que nos propusimos en los últimos 3 días, así como sesión de fotos…- comento Kid_

_-Eso es un cambio radical…- comento Kim- hasta puedo notar que no hay tanta tensión en ustedes como antes-_

_-Bueno, necesitábamos un cambio y se ve que Soul lo encontró bien…- dijo BS_

_-Creo que solo me faltaba inspiración, o un respiro, no se…- dijo apartando la mirada _

_- Y no solo fue un respiro, por lo que se me han escrito una nueva canción ¿no es así?- comento Kim_

_-Si, Soul escribió una canción, la trajo a nosotros y nos gusto- dijo Kid_

_-Eso es genial, ahora, preguntare algunas preguntas que mandaron sus fans… bien… la primera de parte de Tsubaki… -_

-¡ESTAN LEYENDO MI PREGUNTA!- gritaba emocionada Tsubaki por toda la sala mientras yo tocia, ¿Qué me pasaba? No tenía tiempo para enfermedades…

_-Va dirigida a BS, dice: BS, ¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan?-_

_-Pues… ninguna se compararía conmigo, pero si el GRAN BS tiene que elegir… seria una que sepa cuan BIG soy, y me alabe cual DIOS soy, y no vendría mal que sepa cocinar… claro bocadillos para un Dios..- decía pensativo BS mientras Tsubaki en la sala saltaba emocionada, y yo tan solo me compadecía de ella._

_-Bien… siguiente pregunta, de parte de Misa: ¿Cómo se conocieron?_

_-En la secundaria, yo conocía a BS y Soul- dijo Kid_

_-Pero yo y Soul nos conocíamos de antes, somos amigos de la infancia – dijo BS_

_-Nos conocimos en la primaria…- dijo Soul_

_-Bien, la siguiente es de Clarie, va para Soul: Escuche la canción y parece que va dirigida a alguien… ¿Para quién es? O ¿en quien te inspiraste?_

_-esto… la canción solo fluyo… no esta inspirada en nadie…- dijo Soul mientras apartaba la mirada y se ponía algo rojo, se podía notar claramente y por eso la audiencia exclamo "ohhh"_

_-Al parecer alguien ablando el corazón de Soul….- comento Kim_

_-Te ablandaron el corazoooon SOuuuul….- se le burlaba BS_

_-No es así…- suspiro – tan solo me acorde de cómo era hace un tiempo, y vino la canción – _

_-O no será para….- dijo Kid_

_-No.- contesto cortante Soul_

Me fije casualmente en el reloj, y me di cuenta que si no salía en los próximos 10 minutos llegaría tarde al café. Me levante rápido del sillón y me despedí para luego salir y tomar el subte para ir al café a trabajar, debía llegar temprano, igual iba a hacer unas horas extras hoy. Estaba en medio de toda la gente apretujada en el subte ya de camino a mi trabajo, realmente odiaba como la gente se debía apelmazar para lograr llegar a tiempo a sus trabajos o pronto a sus casas, nunca había un tren vacío, bueno, no al menos cuando yo lo tomaba y esa era la peor de mis suertes, pareciera que siempre agarraba el que estaba mas lleno.

* * *

><p>Pronto llegue a mi estación, me baje y salí tosiendo, la acumulación de gente me había robado el aire. Me encamine hacia el trabajo, una vez que llegue allí me cambie y salí a atender a la gente, aunque no me sentía del todo bien, me dolía mi cabeza, pero me tome una pastilla para calmar mi dolor. Sentí que me vibraba el celular, me fije rápido antes que mi jefa se diera cuenta, era Soul.<p>

"_Viste mi entrevista? O no que salía cool? Te ves bien con el delantal ;)…-_

Me llamo la atención la ultima parte, mire hacia todos lados pero no podía encontrar a Soul con mi vista, repase todas las mesas, pero el no parecía estar en el café. Entonces decidí contestarle

"_Si, lo vi, Donde estas?"_

Me contesto inmediatamente

"_Si me dices que salí cool, como salí, te diré…"_

"_Saliste cool."_

"_Estoy en el banco de afuera del café"_

Lo busque con la mirada por la ventana, y allí lo vi, encapuchado y con gafas de sol, me reí un poco al verlo, pero me di cuenta que me llamaban en una de las mesas, fui a atender y volví a buscarlo con la mirada, pero esta vez ya no estaba. Mire mi celular y había un mensaje sin leer, me fije

"_Nos vemos en el bar"_

Yo solo sonreí y seguí atendiendo al resto de la gente.

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL POV<strong>

Habían pasado unas horas, y como le había dicho a Maka, logre escaparme de Azusa y fui al bar. Como siempre, me encapuche y me puse unas gafas de sol, ya me era una costumbre salir así, una vez que legue al lugar entre y me encontré con Maka sirviendo unos tragos a los típicos clientes. Me senté en la barra como siempre y le llame

-Enserio viniste…- dijo sorprendida al verme

-te dije que iba a venir ¿no?- le dije, aunque me parecía extraño, había extrañado tan solo un poco su voz

-Pensé que podías estar ocupado… como no viniste los otros días…- dijo

-¿acaso me extrañaste?-

-Ni un poco… ya solo pide…- dijo agarrándose la cabeza con sus manos y luego tocio levemente

-¿estas bien?- pregunte preocupado

-Si…- dijo tosiendo – solo pide, estoy bien…-

-Entonces una cerveza…-

-Enseguida…- dijo sirviéndome – Cof cof…-

-¿realmente estas bien?- pregunte nuevamente

-SI, no te preocupes…- me respondió sonriendo tendiéndome el vaso, yo lo agarre y empecé a tomar

- Y… ¿Qué te pareció?- pregunte

-¿Qué cosa?- me miro confundida

-La canción…-

-ya te dije que me gusto…-

-No, la versión con acompañamiento, la de la entrevista…-

-pues…- dijo pensativa, tocio un poco –No esta nada mal, me gusto, pero me gusta mas cuando la tocas solo con tu guitarra a decir verdad…

-¿Cuándo la toque para ti?-

-Si…- dijo avergonzada, aparto la mirada y se puso roja, yo solo reí por lo bajo

-Que bueno que te haya gustado… porque la escribí gracias a ti…- dije para mi mismo

-¿ah?-

-Nada.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas y me preocupaba Maka, no a veía de muy bien animo, se notaba que se sentía mal por mas que quisiese ocultarlo, ¡Hasta Blair se dio cuenta!, pero no quería tomarse el tiempo libre, quería seguir trabajando ¿Por qué se explotaba de tal manera? Que tonta. El bar al fin cerro, y Maka salió mientras yo la esperaba afuera, me dispuse a acompañarle.<p>

-¿vamos?- dije

-S-s…-

En ese momento vi como Maka se desvanecía en el suelo, cayendo inconsciente sobre este, enseguida me agache a su lado, preocupado.

-¡¿Maka?- le grita para ver si reaccionaba, pero no lo hacia

-Chicos….¡¿Qué le paso a Maka?- exclamo Blair al ver la escena

-No se, tan solo se desmayo…-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

La cargue en mis brazos – La llevare conmigo, hasta que se despierte…

-Te dejo todo a ti Soul…- me dijo Blair.

* * *

><p>Camine hasta casa, cargando a Maka, que no era muy liviana que digamos, mientras caminaba me preguntaba porque me preocupaba, si, ella era mi musa, pero esto era diferente, nunca reaccionaba así por nadie, y solamente ella era la excepción.<p>

Entre a la mansión, por suerte no había nadie despierto que me cuestionara así que solo fui a mi habitación y recosté a Maka en mi cama. Le acomode unos cabellos que estaban sobre su rostro, y realmente se veía muy linda.

Esta vez le iba a devolver el favor de cuidarme y sacarme de ese pozo.

Iba a cuidarla hasta que estuviese bien, porque ella me ayudo demasiado y se lo debía.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAP<strong>


	5. Capitulo 5: Dulce Enfermedad

_**Capitulo 5: Dulce Enfermedad**_

**MAKA POV**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos para encontrarme en la cama de un lugar desconocido, mire a mi alrededor tratando de reconocer algo, pero nada se mi hacia conocido. Tosí un poco, me dolía la garganta. Divise en una mesita de luz al lado de mi cama un vaso de agua, y a pesar que me picaba la garganta me atuve de beberlo, no me parecía buena idea tomar un vaso de alguna sustancia posiblemente desconocida, o desconocida de su procedencia en un lugar que nunca había estado antes. Mire con detenimiento la habitación, y pude notar que era inmensa, con una televisión plasma en la pared del frente y un balcón a mi costado, por no mencionar la cómoda cama en la cual yo estaba, que por cierto era muy grande para solo una persona. Me mire y pude notar que llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior, y no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado después de salir del bar. Lo mucho que pude recordar fue que estaba con Soul, y luego se volvió todo borroso. Aun me dolía la cabeza y me sentía algo mal, por no mencionar que sentía que si me levantaba de la cama me caería.

Pronto sentí que la puerta se abría lentamente, y con ello una voz peculiar se escucho en la habitación.

-Oye viejo, ¿quieres….- pronto vi como un peli azul me miraba asombrado - ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ? ¿QUÉ HICISTE CON MI AMIGO?- gritaba desesperado mientras se lanzaba contra mí y me sacudía con fuerza.

-Suéltame Baka!- le gritaba - ¡¿acaso tú no eres quien me has secuestrado pervertido?- le grite molesta

-¡NUNCA SECUESTRARIA A UNA CHICA PECHO-PLANO COMO TÚ! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi amigo pervertida fan loca?- me gritaba mientras me seguía agitando

-¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ASI BAKA?Makaaa-chop!- grite mientras le clave un libro en su cabeza dejándolo casi inconsciente en el suelo

-Espera…- dijo levantándose – puede ser que…- decía mientras se ponía pensativo - ¡TU ERES SOUL! ¡AMIGO TE CONVERTISTE EN MUJER! ¡ Y PERDISTE LA MEMORIA! – Volvió a sacudirme- ¡viejo soy yo tu amigo BS!

-¡¿Qué dices idiota? ¡Suéltame! Espera… ¿dijiste Soul?- dije mientras trataba de controlar al peli azul.

-¿Qué haces BS?- pregunto un peli negro entrando por la puerta mirando confundido la escena - ¿Quién es ella?

-¡Ella es Soul! ¡Soul se convirtió en mujer! – gritaba desesperado

-¡Idiota! ¡Que no soy Soul! – dije mientras trataba de sacarme de encima a él peli azul

-Mono tranquilízate, que no es Soul…- suspiro – valla que te traumo la película de anoche…- dijo mientras lo separaba de mi el pelinegro

-¿Entonces quien es ella? ¿Y qué hace en la habitación de Soul?- dijo el peli azul

-¿Esta es la habitación de Soul?- pregunte

-¿ni sabes donde estas?- pregunto el pelinegro

-No, solo recuerdo que me estaba con Soul, me desmaye y luego desperté aquí…- dije pensativa

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto interesado el pelinegro

-Maka… Maka Albarn…- le conteste

Vi como enseguida los dos chicos se miraron macabramente entre si, como si estuvieran planeando algo.

-ah… así que Maka… yo soy Kid y este mono se llama BS, supongo que nos reconoces…-

-Si, son de la banda de Soul…- comente, nuevamente se miraron entre sí mientras largaban una risa por lo bajo

-Así que… ¿de dónde conoces a Soul?- pregunto BS mientras se acercaba sospechosamente

-d-de un b-ba-bar- dije tartamudeando

-¿en un bar?¿realmente?- pregunto Kid

-Si, trabajo en un bar…- le respondí

-¿hace cuanto le conoces?- pregunto Kid

-pues… no mucho, una semana y media hará…-

-¡guau! ¡Una semana! ¡¿ UNA SEMANA Y YA TE LLEVO A LA CAMA?- exclamo BS – que desesperado…

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡Estas malinterpretando todo!- le dije

Pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de Soul trayendo una bandeja consigo, cuando se dio vuelta para dejar la bandeja miro asombrado y su cara inexpresiva cambio a ser de total desagrado al ver la escena, dejo la bandeja a un lado de la cama.

-Mierda…- es lo único que pudo pronunciar

-¡Soulllcitoooo!- Exclamo BS rodeándole con un brazo - ¿acaso querías esconder a Maka para ti solito?- le dijo con una mirada intrigante

-¡¿así que ella es la famosa Maka?- pregunto sospechosamente Kid

-Suéltenme idiotas…- dijo Soul zafándose

-¿Qué quieren decir con "la famosa Maka"?- pregunte confundida

-esto…¡ nada!- los miro fulminantemente a sus amigos

-Mejor los dejamos solos BS…- dijo Kid

-Si, para que tengan intimidad…-dijo BS mientras se reían por lo bajo

Los amigos de Soul se fueron entre risitas por lo bajo mientras Soul los fulminaba con la mirada, luego que al fin se fueron se volvió a mirarme y tomo la bandeja poniéndomela en frente.

-Aquí tienes… supuse que tendrías hambre…- dijo mientras miraba la bandeja, un jugo de naranja y sopa

-¿Por qué sopa?- pregunte

-estas enferma ¿no?- dijo obviándolo

Suspire y empecé a tomar mi sopa - ¿Qué es lo que paso?-

-Saliste del trabajo, del bar… y simplemente te desmayaste… debe haber sido por el exceso de fatiga, o de estrés por tantos trabajos…- me respondió

De pronto recordé que debía asistir a mis trabajos diarios, deje la sopa a un lado y me fije en la hora en el reloj de la mesa de luz. Mire impresionada, había dormido bastante y por lo tanto estaba llegando tarde para mi trabajo, para uno de los tantos. Desesperadamente arroje el reloj y me levante lo más rápido que pude de la cama, Soul trato de contenerme pero no pudo, cuando me di cuenta, de haberme levantado tan rápido, caí al suelo. Acomodaba mi ropa en el suelo mientras trataba de levantarme.

-¡Maka! ¡Para!- me gritaba Soul al verme así

-¡LLEGARE TARDE!- dije mientras me paraba, pero sentí como el mundo se me daba vuelta y caí para atrás, por suerte Soul me pudo agarrar antes que golpeara mi cabeza contra el suelo – me da vueltas todo…- dije

-¡¿Cómo no te va a dar vuelta todo, idiota?- me dijo sarcásticamente Soul - Estas enferma, dios. Lo que tienen que hacer los enfermos es descansar y no trabajar, señora ñoña.- dijo molesto

-Pero… si no voy me despedirán, no tengo tiempo para enfermarme – dije mientras jadeaba en el suelo, pronto sentí que me elevaba y pude notar que era Soul que me cargaba- ¡Bájame Baka!- me quejaba y le pateaba

-para estar enferma esta activa – dijo para luego dejarme en la cama a pesar de mis quejas

-¡¿Qué NO ENTIENDES QUE ME TENGO QUE IR? ¡TENGO 30 MIN DE RETRASO!- grite pero apenas pude decir todo aquello me dio un inevitable ataque de tos, Soul me paso el vaso de jugo pero se lo rechace – Debo ir a trabajar…- dije

-¡¿Acaso te quieres matar?- me grito – Quieras o no estarás en esta cama hasta que te mejores – me ordeno - ¿no deberías alegrarte por no tener que ir a trabajar por enferma? Eres anormal…-

-No puedo…- dije bajando la mirada – es que, es muy importante para mi…-

Me negaba rotundamente a faltar a cualquiera de mis trabajos, debía ir, si así quería cumplir mi sueño. Lástima que tal vez no pudiera lograr completarlo, a esta medida que debía poner más dinero en casa ya que varias compañeras no "conseguían" trabajo y por eso el dinero que llegaba a ahorrar no era mucho. Soul me miro extrañado luego de decir aquello, pero yo solo desvié la mirada.

-Vas a quedarte quieras o no – me dijo

-¡Te denunciare por secuestro!- le grite quejándome

-Hazlo…- me dijo retándome, me miro fijo y supo que no iba a hacerlo, luego rio levemente – pobre, la pecho-plano está enferma…- dijo acariciándome la cabeza

-Makaaa-chop!- grite clavándole el velador de la mesita de luz en la cabeza, luego otro ataque de tos me agarro, tome un sorbo para relajar mi garganta pero no serbia

-¿Por qué te exiges tanto?- me pregunto preocupado (o eso note al ver sus ojos fijos en mi) – No te exijas de mas… podrías matarte…

- eso… no te incumbe…- dije

-Bien, no me cuentes si no quieres… pero igual no te dejare ir hasta que te mejores…- dijo

-¿y si les digo a mis amigas que me vengan a buscar?- pregunte, buscando la manera que me liberara de la prisión de su casa para poder irme

-por más que ellas te lleven a tu casa estoy seguro que no contendrán a la "loca trabajadora" desesperada por ir a trabajar- me dijo burlándose

-Ellas pueden estar preocupadas ¿sabes?-

-Llámales…- dijo tendiéndome el celular

-De acuerdo…- dije agarrando el celular y marcando

_-¿hola?-_

-Hola, ¿Tsubaki? Soy Maka…-

_-¡¿Dónde estás? No llegaste anoche y me preocupe…-_

-Estoy en, cof cof – tosí levemente – en casa de Soul, al parecer me desmaye anoche

_-¡espera! ¿En casa de Soul?- _sentí que era la voz de Liz

_-¿Estás bien ahora Maka?- _esta vez era la voz de Chrona

-Si estoy bien, pero al parecer cierto albino no me quiere dejar ir hasta que esté bien…- dije molesta

_-¡Maka! ¡Es muy apresurado!- _dijo Liz

_-Maakaaa-chan pervertida…-_decía Patty

-¡no malinterpreten! Solo me sentía mal y bueno…-

_-¡bueno si te quiere cuidar no hay por qué negarse!- _dijo Tsubaki

_-_¡no! ¡Quiero que vengan a buscarme!-

_-no te quitaremos tu diversión, de seguro Soul te cuida muuuy bieeeen…- _dijo Liz

_-_¡Esperen! Eso no…-

_-Maka-chan… eto… usa… pro-protección-_ dijo Chrona

_-_¡CHRONA!-

_-Bien no te quitaremos tu preciado tiempo con Soul, ¡aprovecha!-_dijo Liz

_-_¡ESPERA!- grite, pero ya habían cortado, maldita sea, ahora no había escapatoria, me quedaría hasta recuperarme, pero no quería esto, y más aun quería irme por las bromas de mis amigas que bien se ganaron sus Maka-Chop, estaba furiosa y perdida, no tenia como irme, y Soul me iba a obligar a quedarme.

_-_¿Qué dijeron?- pregunto Soul

_-_Etooo…. Jejejeje- reí incómodamente- ellas… no pueden venir a buscarme… jejeje-

_-_Bien, te quedaras…- dijo dándose la vuelta – Te voy a cuidar hasta que te pongas mejor ¿Ok?- dijo sin mirarme

_-_Si…- respondí

Soul salió por la puerta, dejándome sola en la habitación, suspire. Ya no tenía elección y me quedaría aquí, así que era mejor que descansase para recuperarme lo más pronto posible y poder irme. Mire en la mesita de luz y vi el control de la tv, así que lo tome y prendí el televisor, mientras hacía zapping Soul volvió a entrar en la habitación con un frasco y una cuchara, luego se acerco a mí.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte

-jarabe para la tos…- dijo sirviendo en la cuchara – toma, di ahhhh…- dijo mientras me tendía la cuchara, me sonroje al ser parte de una escena tan bochornosa, pero simplemente abrí la boca y me acerque para tomar el jarabe, pero Soul se le ocurrió la graciosa idea de alejarlo justo en ese momento a la cuchara

-¡¿Qué haces?- me queje

-Jajajajaja, ya bueno… toma…- dijo nuevamente tendiendo la cuchara, me acerque y metí la cuchara en mi boca tomando aquel liquido, que cuando el sabor lleno mi boca me aleje inmediatamente y empecé a hacer arqueadas por el horrible sabor que tenia aquello

-¡sabe asqueroso!- me queje

-¡jajajajajaj!- se reía Soul al ver mi expresión – no es mi culpa que tenga un horrible sabor…

-¡cállate que tú no sabes!-

-Lo sé, porque es lo que me dan cuando yo me enfermo de la garganta, no sé que tiene pero como te relaja bastante la garganta supongo que es bueno pero sabe horrible, pero una vez que te acostumbras al sabor ni lo sientes…- me explico

Suspire- al menos no me duele tanto la garganta ahora…- comente

-¿ves?- Dijo mirándome fijo, y realmente me llamo mucho la atención su mirada carmesí, me estremecí, era una mirada muy profunda. Me di cuenta que me había perdido en su mirada, me avergoncé de aquello y desvié la mirada mientras notaba el calor en mis mejillas anunciando el sonrojo.

-Si…- dije

-bien… ¿no me dirás la razón del porque tantos trabajos?- dijo mientras se tiraba de espaldas sobre la cama bajo mis pies

-Ya te dije que no te incumbe…- dije cruzándome de brazos

-Bueno, solo quería sacar un tema de conversación…- dijo para luego suspirar – aun así me preocupas que te sobre excedas…

-¿te preocupa?- pregunte atónita por lo que había dicho

-eres mi amiga ¿no? Naturalmente me preocupa, bueno supongo que eres mi amiga…-

-¿Cómo que supones?-

-normalmente no tengo más amigos allá de BS y Kid, y no es que no me agraden ellos, pero es fastidioso cuando conoces a otra persona que trate de ser tu amigo por conveniencia, y siempre trate de complacerte…- suspiro – en cambio, raramente… eso no me pasa contigo-

-Eso es porque te odio…- dije para luego reírnos

-Tu no tienes miedo de criticarme, golpearme o burlarte de mi… en cambio el resto de la gente por mas que les caiga mal se "fuerzan" a ser mis "amigos" por las supuestas ventajas…-

-Bueno, alguien tenía que decirte lo Baka que eres…- dije entre risas

-¡Hey!- se quejo Soul - ¡pues alguien tenía que decirte lo pecho-plana que eres!

-¡Maka-Chop!- dije incrustándole el control en medio de la cabeza

-¡oye!- se quejo nuevamente sobándose la cabeza

-Te lo ganaste…- dije inflando los cachetes, tosí un poco y luego me toque la cabeza, me volvía a doler un poco

-¿estas bien?- me pregunto Soul

-si, ¿me traes jugo?- dije tendiéndole el vaso

-Claro…- dijo agarrando el vaso y saliendo de la habitación

**SOUL POV**

Salí con el vaso en la mano de la habitación, cuando cerré la puerta pude divisar a BS aplastado contra la pared de haber estado escuchando detrás de la puerta, lo mire con pena y él se levanto. Me miro insinuativamente y yo solo le ignore, me di la vuelta para seguir mi camino pero me encontré con Kid. Notaba en su mirada que algo tenía entre manos, no era de sorprender que intentara escapar de ellos esquivando a Kid, pero enseguida BS se lanzó contra mí, pero logre ser más rápido por lo que el cayó al suelo, corrí victorioso hacia la cocina, pero Kid corrió al lado mío y una vez que me paso me puso la traba cayendo al suelo con el vaso en la mano. BS se tiro encima de mí evitando cualquier movimiento e intento de escapatoria, logrando sentarse sobre mí.

-Te atrapamos…- dijo victorioso BS

-¡Cállense!- dije tratando de escapar

-Al fin conocimos a tu musa…- dijo Kid burlándose

-Y la protagonista de sus sueños húmedos…- comento BS

- Los matare… lo juro…- dije aplastado en el suelo

-Vamos… ni que fuera tan malo que la conociéramos – dijo Kid- además, no esperabas que no nos diéramos cuenta de su presencia ¿no es así?

-La mansión es bastante grande…- comente

-Buena viejo, te conseguiste una…- se burlo BS- pero creí que conseguirías a una chica con mas… – dijo mientras hacía referencia a la parte de los pechos – digo…

-Yo también creía que te gustaban chicas con más curvas…- comento Kid

-¡ella no me gusta!- dije mientras tiraba a BS al piso levantándome

- ¿ah no? ¿Y porque los sueños húmedos?- pregunto BS burlándose

-¡Tu tuviste sueños húmedos con un perro!- le grite

-Bueno eso no explica… pero ella te inspiro una canción… ¿sabes? La mayoría de las canciones son a base de dos tipos de mujeres, o tu madre o la chica de la cual estas enamorado, después vienen las variantes de la historia…- dijo Kid

-¡No tiene nada que ver! ¡Ya dejen de molestarme! ¡Que no me gusta!- grite enojado

-¿Quién no te gusta?- dijo apareciendo detrás nuestro Azusa

-A Soul….- empezaron a decir Kid y BS pero inmediatamente les tape la boca interrumpiéndolos

-Las tortas de vainilla, prefiero las de chocolate…- dije

-¿Qué haces Soul?- me susurro BS

-¿Qué crees que dirá Azusa si se entera que tenemos a una chica en la casa?- les susurre

_Imaginación de los tres_

_-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿TIENEN UNA CHICA CUALQUIERA DENTRO DE LA CASA?- grita Azusa - ¡¿SABEN LOS PROBLEMAS QUE TENDRAN? ¡¿SABEN LA PUBLICIDAD QUE DEBO EVADIR? ¡POR USTEDES IDIOTAS!- Grita mientras los corre con un cuchillo_

-debemos evitar eso a toda costa…- dijo BS temeroso

-Si…- dijimos al unisonó Kid y yo

-¿Qué tanto susurran?- pregunto Azusa mientras se acomodaba los anteojos

-¡nada!- dijimos al unisonó

-¡Íbamos por jugo!- dije - ¿cierto?

- Cierto…- dijeron al unisonó BS y Kid

Caminamos callados a la cocina, una vez que llegamos allí me dispuse a servir jugo en el vaso, estábamos en silencio

-¡¿Qué haremos?- rompió el silencio BS

-Mantengámosla lejos de la habitación de Soul, BS. No creo que sea difícil…- dijo Kid – tu – dijo señalándome – Mantén a Maka dentro de tu habitación…-

-de acuerdo…- dijimos al unisonó BS y yo

Me fui a la habitación con el vaso de jugo en la mano, pensaba por lo que tanto mis amigos me molestaban, ¿realmente me gustaba Maka?, mas allá del sueño húmedo que lo veía ya sin importancia, era la primera persona en muchísimo tiempo que me hacia preocupar tanto y que sentía que debía cuidar, sin mencionar que incluso tal vez… me gustaba cuidarla, y pasar tiempo con ella aun mucho mas… Pero tal vez eran solo imaginaciones mías, además… no puedo enamorarme de alguien tan rápido, sería estúpido, poco cool. Pero, era la primera persona luego de la fama (además de mis amigos claro) que me trataba como uno igual, realmente me molestaba aquello del trato especial.

Me dolía ya previniendo las molestias que me conllevaría ser amigo de Maka, las burlas de Kid y BS, y la presión de Azusa, sin mencionar la publicidad malhablada que me podía traer, pero… creo que vale la pena.

* * *

><p>Entre en la habitación y me encontré con Maka tirada en el suelo boca arriba y sus pies aun en la cama, mirando al techo y haciendo círculos con el dedo índice en el aire.<p>

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estás bien?- dije dejando el vaso a un lado y agarrándola para subirla nuevamente a la cama

-¿Nos se ve lindosss el techo?- dijo sin mirarme, le mire la cara y estaba muy roja, le toque la frente y ardía de fiebre

-¡estas ardiendo!- dije al sentir el calor de su frente

- No hacenmma faltalll los cumpliidos…- creo que se lo tomo como que era "hot", esta delirando

-No, que tienes mucha fiebre…-

-entoncesss… ¿no soy linda?- pregunto con los ojos cristalinos

-Si lo eres… solo digo que tienes fiebre, iré a buscar algo para bajarte la fiebre… no te muevas de aquí – le dije mientras me retiraba de la habitación

-Hai…- me respondió ella

Salí de la habitación y fui directo nuevamente a la cocina, busque entre los tantos cajones que hay algo para bajarle la fiebre a Maka pero no encontraba nada.

-¡Soul!- grito Kid detrás de mí

-ah, Kid ¿tienes algo para la fiebre? – le pregunte sin mirarle

-No pero tengo a tu amiga afiebrada….- me contesto, me di vuelta y allí estaba Maka agarrada del pie de Kid, luego se levanto.

-Gracias chu chu tren… - le dijo a Kid acariciándole la cabeza -¡Soul! – luego dijo mirándome

-¡¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunte

-¡no se! ¡Se supone que la mantendrías en tu habitación!- me cuestiono Kid

-¡solo vine a buscar algo para su fiebre!- le dije

-Siempre… me pregunte si usabas lentes de contacto… tienesssss?- dijo Maka mientras se me acercaba, luego me metió un dedo en el ojo "comprobando" que no usaba lentes de contacto

-¡¿Qué haces?- le grite sobándome el ojo y alejándome inmediatamente

- ¡jajajajaj!- se reía Maka

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hace Maka aquí? ¡Viene Azusa para acá!- dijo Bs apareciendo en la cocina

Mire hacia todos lados desesperado, el sonido de los pasos de Azusa se acercaba mas y mas, pero no encontraba lugar donde esconder a Maka, no había salida por donde sacarla… Pude divisar el placard de los manteles, enseguida lo abrí, saque todos los manteles y metí a Maka allí rápido a pesar de que se quejaba.

-¡quiero salir!- gritaba desde dentro del placard

-¡quédate ahí hasta que te diga! –

-Si me das helado de vainilla…-

-si si, te daré helado, solo quédate ahí y has silencio…- le dije

Pronto los pasos se convirtieron en una figura dentro de la cocina y era sin duda Azusa

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunto

-Nada… solo buscábamos…emm…- empecé a decir

-¡helado!- dijo BS

-No coman demasiado, saben que deben cuidar su figura…- dijo

-Si, por eso estoy aquí, para controlarlos…- dijo seguro Kid

-Bien…- dijo caminando a la heladera, saco un vaso y se sirvió jugo, pero pronto se sintió un ruido dentro del placard - ¿Qué?- dijo confundida mientras se acercaba al placard

-Esto... ¡Azusa! ¡¿Cómo haces para controlar tanta publicidad mala?- pregunto Bs tratando de llamarle la atención

-Ya les dije… soy una profesional…- dijo mientras apoyaba la oreja en el placard y nuevamente se escuchaban los ruidos

-¡Azusa! ¡Aléjate de ahí!- grite inconscientemente

-¿Por qué?- pregunto dándose la vuelta y mirándome fijamente

-esto… porque…-

-¡porque hay una rata gigantesca allí!- dijo BS

-¡¿Qué? Hay que llamar un exterminador pronto…- dijo Azusa

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a llamarlo inmediatamente!- dijo Kid agarrando a Azusa y llevándosela al salón para "llamar al exterminador"

Azusa y Kid se fueron de la cocina por fin, así que saque a Maka del placard, abrí la puerta y ella se cayó encima de mí.

-jejejee…- se reía Maka

-Toma Soul…- dijo BS entregándome unas pastillas – para la fiebre, saca a Maka de aquí…-

-Si…- dije agarrando las pastillas y guardándolas en mi bolsillo

Luego agarre a Maka y la lleve hasta mi habitación que por suerte lo hice exitosamente a pesar de los gritos de Maka que por suerte no llamo la atención. La obligue a acostarse en la cama a pesar de sus quejas, y luego le hice tomar las pastillas que por suerte logre hacerlo, luego de un tiempo que estuvo canturreando cayó rendida en la cama sin moverse, y no paraba de bostezar. Cansado por todo lo que me había conllevado lograr que se calmara, me acosté a su lado para descansar algo.

-¿Soul?- me llamo Maka

-¿Qué?- respondí

-¿y mi helado de vainilla?-

-Te lo debo, solo había de chocolate…- le respondí

-¿sabes? Dijiste que la gente no se animaba a decirte que le caías mal a veces… tal vez, solo sea porque les caes bien…- me comento

-no lo creo…- dije

-Yo creo que si…- ella se giro para mirarme – después de todo eres cool ¿o no? A pesar de ser todo un Baka…-

- creo, pero siempre la termino cagando… todo porque se me subió la fama a la cabeza, lo sé… a veces desearía no ser el cantante de The Soul's Eater's…-

-No eres solo eso, eres Soul también…- me dijo sonriendo, yo me sonroje ante tales palabras mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y no entendía la razón, luego ella bostezo –esto… te diré porque trabajo tanto… es que estoy ahorrando para algo muy importante para mi…-

-¿y eso?-

-quiero estudiar letras… pero no puedo pagar la universidad- dijo triste

-Si quieres te ayudare a pagarlo…- dije la verdad estaba dispuesto a hacerlo

-no, quiero hacerlo yo sola… así sentiré que mi sueño lo cumplo de verdad…-

-entonces… si es tu sueño… lo vas a lograr…- le dije

-Gracias… voy a dormir…-

-de acuerdo…- dije

Me acomode para dormir también, y aunque estaba cansado mis pensamientos no se callaban. ¿Por qué Maka me hacía sentir de esta manera? Mi corazón se oprimía, ¿Qué mierda me pasaba?

Tal vez mi musa sea más que mi musa…

Tal vez los chicos no se equivocaban

Tal vez Maka me guste, aunque sea solo un poco… solo un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

Me desperté nuevamente en la cama de Soul, no recordaba mucho lo que había pasado, pero me sentí un poco rara al encontrar a Soul dormido al lado mío, no porque no me agradaba Soul, simplemente nunca me encontré en esta situación. Luego movía a Soul para despertarlo, me sentía mucho mejor así que planeaba irme…

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo abriendo los ojos

-Me siento bien… creo que ya puedo ir a casa…- dije

-de acuerdo…-

Caminamos hasta la salida y logramos salir de la mansión, luego a pesar de que me rehusaba Soul me acompaño a casa.

-Bueno, nos vemos…- le dije despidiéndome frente a casa

-nos vemos _my lady…-_dijo dándome un beso en mi mano, yo me sonroje a más no poder. Luego dejo mi mano y se fue, yo me quede pasmada en el lugar como una tonta con mi corazón latiendo lo más rápido que podía sin poder contenerlo. Luego de que se perdiera de mi vista me gire y entre a casa. Cerré la puerta tras mí, y me encontré con mis amigas mirándome muy intuitivamente.

-¿Cómo te fue con Soul?- pregunto Liz

-No lo sé…- dije yéndome a mi habitación

Me recosté en mi habitación, ¿Por qué mi corazón latía rápido?, ¿será que Soul me gusta?

¿Acaso ese sentimiento invadió de nuevo mi corazón? ¿Acaso la persona que hace tiempo me cautivo lo logro nuevamente?

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAP<strong>

¿Qué les pareció?

Un saludo a todas las que me mandan Rebiews y logran que me inpiren para seguir este fic


	6. Capitulo 6: Robo de Inspiración

**Gomene!** Ya se, me odian porque hace mas de un año que no subo nada, pero es que realmente lo deje de lado, pero al ver que tantos aun me seguian apoyando, y seguian pidiendome que subiera (por mas que haya pasado mucho tiempo) senti que no debia defraudarlos, asi que tal vez no suba tan regularmente como lo hacia antes (lo hacia una vez por semana, no se como hacia) Y para compensarles les escribi este capitulo bien largo, y tengo muchas ideas para este fic, aunqeu no se si seguire con el otro fic que esta pendiente, posiblemente lo haga luego de terminar este.

Como muchos pidieron (y me siento alagada por eso, muchas gracias a todos ellos) Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Robo de inspiración<strong>

**GENERAL POV**

Mientras los pájaros canturreaban alegremente por el mediodía, el viento se paseaba por la ciudad arrastrando un par de hojas a su paso. Se notaba la llegada del otoño en la ciudad, la gente se abrigaba para evitar el frio y las hojas amarillentas caían de los árboles que empezaban a perder todas sus hojas para prepararse para la llegada del invierno. La mansión de los TSE se encontraba en una extraña calma, ningún ruido interrumpía el agradable silencio que les permitía a los famosos chicos de tal banda renombrada dormir plácidamente en un día de completa libertad.

Sus días estaban totalmente desocupados, y esto les permitía poder dormir más de lo que generalmente dormían. Y para el albino, esto significaba mucho, hacia demasiado tiempo que no sentía tal calma, que podía dormir por mucho tiempo, descansando sus neuronas para un nuevo día. Acomodo su cabeza más profundamente en la almohada, había pasado muchas cosas los últimos días, había compuesto 3 canciones más y habían estado planeando para sacar un nuevo álbum, no se había definido del todo pero era lo más probable. Lo cual significaba para los chicos unos días atareados llenos de grabaciones, composición y organización. La última semana se la habían pasado encerrados en el estudio, y Soul no pudo comunicarse ni verse, aun menos, con Maka y esto se le notaba. Sus amigos comenzaban a notarlo de peor humor, falto de ideas e inspiración, por lo cual decidieron que sería mejor para todos un día de descanso, lo que significaría que seguro el albino (el cual no se resistiría a la tentación) visitaría a su musa, aclarando sus ideas.

**SOUL POV**

Bendita calma, por un día me encontrare en paz, y al fin podre, al menos, comunicarme con Maka, era desesperante la situación de "no celulares ni comunicación" como regla que había impuesto Azuza, pero eso ya lo había hecho desde hace mucho, pero era cansador, ni siquiera había podido mandarle un mensaje y me desesperaba la idea que ella se hubiese olvidado de mí. Más aún me preocupaba, la última vez que la había visto había estado a mi cuidado por una aparente gripe. DIOS, pensar tanto me fatiga, Y MENOS SI PIENSO EN ESTAS COSAS, ¡¿Qué CARAJO ME PASA?! Acaso no puedo mantener la compostura? Esto no es cool, el simple hecho de no verla me hace desesperarme.

-SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! – grito BS tumbando mi puerta

- Genial, rompiste mi puerta nuevamente… - dije incorporándome en la cama mientras frotaba mi cien – que quieres?

- Mira lo que está pasando por la tele…- dijo Kid entrando a mi habitación, tomo el control y prendió el televisor enfrente mío.

_*Soy Kim Deihl nuevamente aquí entrevistando estrellas* * Nos encontr_amos con Asura, _Noah y Justin, integrantes de la banda "El huevo del kishin", hola chicos encantados de conocerlos que suerte que hayan podido venir*_

_*-Es nuestro placer, nosotros tenemos bien en claro nuestras prioridades, y le debemos a nuestros fans nuestra presencia, es nuestra responsabilidad*_

_*Gracias Asura, estoy segura que se enteraron de los nuevos rumores, al parecer su banda de principal competencia "The Soul's Eater´s" planea sacar un nuevo disco, que opinan al respecto?*_

_*Sacaran un nuevo disco? Ni siquiera van a sus propios recitales… Vamos, es solo un rumor, aun así si lo sacan, su fama a caído gracias a los caprichitos de su cantante…*_

_*Justin tiene razón, no creo que logren mucho*_

_*Esta tan seguro, Noah? Les recuerdo que hace un par de programas vinieron a presentarnos un nuevo tema y dicen tener otros 3 más, la inspiración le llego nuevamente y al parecer van en un buen rumbo, ha sido todo un éxito*_

_*Eso? Ha sido todo un golpe de suerte, aun así si sacara 10000 temas nuevos, seguro al tercero volvería a su rutinaria música aburrida, vamos, que haya cambiado por un par de días no significa que no vuelva a ser el mismo, ese pequeño arrogante albino los llevara al derrumbe*_

_*Realmente me dan lastima BS y Kid, pero teniendo a un idiota a su lado no pueden hacer mucho*_

_*Y ese BS se cree el dueño del mundo, cuando va a aprender? Es solo un niñazo, Mientras Kid se le van de las manos sus obsesiones, probablemente tiene un trauma o simplemente está loco*_

- ENSERIO! LOS VOY A MATAR ¡ COMO OSAN A LLAMAR AL GRAN BS NIÑAZO?! YA VERAN! – Gritaba BS mientras despedazaba un almohadón de la bronca – YO SOY UN DIOS! NO ME PUEDEN INSULTAR ASI! –

- Calmate BS, todos fuimos insultados…- Dijo Kid manteniendo la compostura

- Esos idiotas…- dije suspirando – Cuando tengamos nuestro álbum van a ver…- dije enojado

- Ya, no les den importancia – Dijo Kid – Solo sigamos trabajando en lo nuestro y se tendrán que comer las palabras que dijeron-

- Esos inútiles no hacen más que insultarnos desde que salieron al estrellato – dije – ni que le hubiéramos hecho algo…

-Viejo, no te acuerdas? – dijo BS incorporándose a la conversación y dejando el almohadón ya destrozado de lado – Le robaste la novia, rompecorazones

- Cuantas veces les tengo que recordar que ella fue la que se me insinuó?-

-Pero le seguiste el juego…- me recrimino Kid

-Yo solo aproveche la oportunidad, que el saliera con una puta que quería levantarse a todos no es mi problema – le conteste

- Aun así el nenazas quedo dolido – Dijo BS – realmente, no aguanta nada el mariquitas… UN DIOS COMO YO PODRIA HACERLO TRIZAS! – Salto de un lado a otro demostrando su fuerza

- Viejo, deja de hacerme pedazos la habitación…- dije

-Chicos dejen de jugar…- dijo Azusa entrando a la habitación – BS, tu pagaras por esas puertas...- dijo señalando las puertas tumbadas en el suelo

- YA! Acaso piensan reunirse todos en mi habitación?!- exclame

- Solo vengo a hacer un anuncio y una advertencia…- dijo la pelinegra acomodándose los anteojos – Debido a la promoción del próximo álbum, y a que debemos aclarar ciertas condiciones en los contratos, Sid y yo nos iremos por un tiempo de la ciudad, solo 3 días, suficiente para que ustedes descansen…-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! 2 DIAS DE VAGANCIA! ME voy a pasarla jugando todo el día Y COMIENDO COMO EL DIOS QUE SOY! Y FIESTAS, MUCHAS FIESTAS!- dijo BS emocionado

- NADA DE FIESTAS – Dijo Azusa agarrando del hombro a BS, apretándole de tal manera que tuvo que sentarse para calmar el dolor – LES VOY A DECIR UNA, Y SOLO UNA SOLA VEZ ESTO- Soltó el hombro del peli azul, mientras este se lo frotaba – Si llegan a provocar algún problema del cual llegue a enterarme y me traigan más trabajo del que tengo, incluyendo salidas a boliches, bares – dijo fulminándome con la mirada – así como ponerse borracho, hacer fiestas, salir con chicas, etc… SE LA VERAN CONMIGO, y no solo se llevaran una reprimenda, NO CHICOS, ESTA VEZ SERA MAS SERIO…- suspiro – ENTENDIERON?

-Si – dijimos firmes y al unísono, mientras ella se dio la vuelta y se fue

Los chicos ante la advertencia de la temida Azusa, se retiraron a sus habitaciones y yo decidí vestirme, tomar mi guitarra (ahora nunca salía sin ella, ya que la inspiración me podía llegar en cualquier momento, y en cualquier lado, y aunque deteste admitirlo, más hacia donde me disponía dirigirme), y salir de la mansión con unos nuevos lentes de sol (sugerencia de Kid), capucha en mi cabeza y manos en los bolsillos, dirigiéndome al trabajo de la tarde de cierta rubia ceniza que deseaba ver hace tiempo.

Me encontraba nuevamente en el café donde solía encontrarla trabajando, pero no podía encontrarla, me molestaba, BASTANTE, había hecho demasiado en esquivar cámaras y paparazis para llegar al lugar, me tomaba la molestia de venir hasta aquí y no encontrarla, en absoluto esto no es nada cool. Me frote la frente y seguí bebiendo mi café _"tal vez entre a trabajar más tarde, tal vez le cambiaron los horarios" _Pensé consolándome, pero aun así no era suficiente. En cuanto un mozo se dignó a pasar por mi lado lo detuve

Disculpa, pero una amiga mía traba aquí, se llama Maka, ella vendrá a trabajar hoy_? _– Pregunte

Maka….- Dijo pensativo – La rubia que siempre lleva dos coletas? –

Si-

La despidieron hace una semana creo, no se la razón –

Ah, muchas gracias de todas formas – Dije

El mozo se fue, él no sabía la razón, pero yo si la sabia claramente, sobretodo porque hacía una semana ella había faltado por su enfermedad, aunque ella quería asistir a su trabajo aun así yo se lo había impedido, mierda… fue mi culpa, tal vez haya cagado todo…

Termine mi bebida y Salí del café, me decepciono en gran parte no encontrar a Maka, y me sentía terriblemente mal el ser la causa de su despido, PERO ELLA ESTABA ENFERMA! Que debía hacer? Dejarla ir en ese estado? Eso no es nada cool.

Pronto se sintió un alboroto a mi alrededor, mire hacia donde se dirigía la gente, asegurándome que no se percataran de mi presencia, y pude divisar un tumulto de gente, sobretodo adolecentes. Pronto pude notar que las exaltaba tanto, los idiotas de El huevo del Kishin (EHDK) salía de un centro comercial de sus compras de ropa, los malditos presumidos iban mostrando su cara sin importarles que les robaban la privacidad.

HEY MIREN QUIEN ANDA! Nuestro gran amigo Soul…- Dijo Asura señalándome

Mierda, me descubrieron. Trate de evadirlos pero la gente se interpuso a mi alrededor.

Tratas de escapar? – dijo arrogantemente Justin – Asustadizo…

Si me escapo del espanto de tu cara …- le respondí a la defensiva

Ya ya, no venimos a discutir – dijo Noah

Es cierto que van a sacar un disco? – Pregunto Asura – Con tu corta cabeza no creo que puedan hacer mucho…

Que gracioso – exclame – y que si es cierto? No es de tu incumbencia, o acaso te preocupa que les afecte la fama?

Como si pudieran…- Respondió Asura arrogante – Esto me aburre, me voy…-

Noah y Justin lo siguieron y yo me escabullí de manera tal de escapar de la gente.

**GENERAL POV**

EHDK se subió a su limusina acomodándose con bolsas de ropa para su nuevo concierto, la gente aun perseguía el auto en la calle mientras se marchaban, pero lograron salir del tumulto de gente con el auto sin problemas

-Esto no me gusta…- Dijo Noah

- Qué problema hay? Que saquen su disco, no nos afecta en nada, de todos modos ya están en la ruina… - Dijo Justin

-No, Noah tiene razón…- Dijo Asura mientras miraba por el vidrio polarizado – Mi trabajo se iría por la borda, me prometí a mí mismo hacerlo mierda, y que creen que le voy a hacer? –

-Bueno, dicen que su fuente de inspiración es una nueva musa…- dijo Noah mirándolo

- Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, no es así? – Dijo Justin mientras miraba a Noah como cómplice

- ….- Asura suspiro – Me gusta la idea…- Se le dibujo una sonrisa macabra en el rostro – Le quitare lo que más quiere y me paseare en su cara con el… -

-Ese es nuestro Asura…- Dijo Noah

**SOUL POV**

Me encontraba en la mansión nuevamente, evadiendo las preguntas de los chicos de "porque no me encontraba con mi musa" maldita sea, cuando dejaran de molestarme con ello?

Me tire en el sofá del salón y prendi la televisión haciendo zapping, mire la hora en mi celular.

Marcaba las 6:30, y aun no había logrado dar con Maka, había ido al café y no me la había encontrado, y me preocupaba que estuviera molesta conmigo, esto del tema que "te guste alguien" es totalmente desagradable y cansador.

Pensé, luego, en enviarle un mensaje, podría acordar (si es que no estaba en uno de sus tantos trabajos) encontrarnos en algún lugar, eso sería agradable. Pero mientras tipeaba el mensaje mis manos empezaron a temblar y a sudar, me encontraba extrañamente nervioso, ya había terminado de escribir el mensaje y no me decidía a enviarlo. MIERDA! SOLO TENGO QUE APRETAR UN PUTO BOTON.

Cerré los ojos y apreté el botón, se envió y me dispuse a esperar su respuesta.

Y espere.

Espere.

Mire el celular, solo habían pasado 10 minutos, tal vez no leyó el mensaje…

Espere.

15 minutos… tal vez este ocupada…

Espere.

30 minutos, me empiezo a preocupar…

1 hora, desesperación.

-PORQUE CARAJO NO RESPONDE!?- grite agarrando el celular y agitándolo con desesperación.

Pensé que tal vez no llegaba bien la señal, y me pasee por la casa buscando una mejor señal, pero aun así nada. Apague y prendí el celular, lo golpee, comprobé que anduviera y aun así nada, ni un puto mensaje.

-Estará enojada? – me pregunte a mis adentros

Le había mandado un simple _"Al fin un día libre, te visitare en el bar esta noche, no a que soy cool?", _Lo había pensado demasiado, y no me parecía demasiado invasivo como para que se molestase por el mensaje, pero, acaso podría estar enojada porque fue mi culpa su despido?, mierda, me la había cagado. Me habría conformado con un simple "ok" nada más, pero no llego nada.

-OOOOOHOOOOOOO! – dijo BS entrando al salón – ADIVINA QUIEN ES EL MEJOR DE TODOS?! YO!-

-Ya viejo, cálmate – le dije

- Porque tan bajoneado? Acaso tu musa no te responde? – me dijo burlándose

-Ah?-

-Te vi con el celular yendo para todas partes, eres muy obvio viejo…- Dijo mientras me daba unas palmadas en las espalda

-Da igual- suspire

-Bueno, EL GRAN ORE-SAMA te subirá el ánimo, TE PREGUNTAS COMO?!-

-No

- HARE UNA GRAN FIESTA EN TU HONOR!

- Azusa dijo que nada de fiestas

- Dijo que "si se entera" si no se entera estará bien…-

-No creo que sea buena idea, ya no quiero problemas…-

-Piénsalo, es una excusa para ir a ver a tu Maka…- Dijo Kid mientras entraba por la puerta

-Que no es mi Maka, como es que estás de acuerdo en esto? –

-Bueno, gracias a tu cambio radical estamos por sacar un nuevo álbum, te merecer una recompensa, de todas formas no será una gran fiesta, solo nos juntaremos un par de amigos- Dijo excusándose Kid

-Y como me serviría para ver a Maka – Pregunte

-Bien que te intereso picaron…- se burló BS – Piénsalo, la visitas y le dices de la fiesta y la traes aquí, y que traiga un par de amigas que estén buenas…-

-Y me dices a mi… - Me frote la cien, mire mi celular el cual no indicaba la respuesta de Maka – Supongo que puedo visitarla en el bar para avisarle…- dije

-Ves viejo? EL GRAN BS ES TU SALVACION ¡JEJEJEJEJJE –

Me dirigía al bar donde trabajaba Maka nuevamente "disfrazado", cuando me encontré delante de la puerta dude en entrar, pero me obligue a mí mismo, no me quedaba otra más que intentar esto…

Entre y busque con la mirada a Maka, por suerte se encontraba limpiando unos vasos en la barra, donde siempre se encontraba. Verla hiso que mi corazón se exaltara, hacía mucho que no la veía y no podía evitar dicha reacción, de tal manera que se dibujó una sonrisa en mi cara sin notarlo. Me ubique en una de las banquetas de la barra a esperar que me atienda.

-Hola Soul…- Me saludo mientras me sonreía, me sonroje levemente, no podía evitarlo, creo que extrañaba su amabilidad. –Qué bueno que hayas venido, creí que ya no te vería…

- Acaso querías verme? – dije presumidamente

-No es eso…- Dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, mierda, se ve tan linda, esto no es cool.

-Igual, como no me respondías pensaba en desistir de venir…- Admití

- Ah, eso, Gomene! – dijo mientras me hacia una reverencia de disculpa – No tenía crédito para responderte, y recién poder cargarle mañana…-

Suspire aliviado, me había comido todo el día la cabeza con ello y solo había sido una razón estúpida, mierda, me había preocupado de más.

Fui a verte al café pero me entere que te echaron…- dije

Ah, si se me caí al suelo y me lleve vajilla al suelo conmigo, la rompí y mi jefa se enojó tanto que me echo – me explico

Me saque otro peso de encima, me relaje.

Sírveme una cerveza – dije con mi corazón ya en calma.

**MAKA POV**

Le serví al albino una pinta de cerveza, realmente me había emocionado (por alguna razón que no comprendía) su mensaje, me odie a mí misma por no poder contestarle, realmente creía que se había olvidado de mi al no enterarme de el por una semana. Me odiaba a mí misma por preocuparme de tal manera, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Hey, vine porque…- dijo mientras apoyaba un dedo sobre la pinta – te quería invitar a una fiesta mañana en la noche…-

-Una fiesta? No me gustan las fiestas…- Admití

-No será la gran cosa, solo un par de amigos…- Me respondió

-Creo que dijiste que no tenías muchos amigos…- me le burle

- Bueno, entonces no sentirás que es una fiesta, puedes traer a tus amigas si quieres, ¿Qué dices?-

-Tengo que trabajar… Realmente no puedo ir…- dije en cierta manera lamentándome

-Hola Soul! – Dijo Blair abalanzándose sobre el albino mientras lo abrazaba, luego lo soltó – que haces aquí? Hace mucho que no venias…

-Vine a invitar a Maka a una fiesta pero dice que tiene que trabajar…- Le explico

-Oh, bueno, mañana en la noche tiene que trabajar aquí, pero si quiere le doy el día libre para que puedas ir …- dijo mirándome y guiñándome un ojo – Soul te extrañara mucho si no vas… - dijo mientras Soul trataba de callarla

-Pero mi paga…- dije excusándome

-Te la daré igual- me respondió Blair

- No tienes excusas…- Me recrimino el albino – Vamos, una noche, diviértete…

-Supongo… que mis amigas estarían encantadas de ir… - Dije dudativa – no será grande no?

-Sera pequeña… -

-De acuerdo – suspire – pero no quiero desvelarme toda la noche, así que iré por un rato.

- Suficiente para mi… te enviare un mensaje con los detalles - dijo Soul mientras se paraba, tomo el vaso y termino la cerveza, tomo mi mano y la beso – Te estaré esperando, _my lady_… -

Me miro por unos segundos, trate inútilmente de ocultar mi sonrojo, pero creo que fue en vano. Se retiró por la puerta y yo me quede ahí nerviosa, realmente no sabía si ir o no a la fiesta, me ponía… insegura.

**GENERAL POV**

-Aquí tiene… -

-Excelente, le daré el dinero luego, gracias por su trabajo… Ahora proceda a explicarme…-

- Al parecer la rubia es una tal Maka Albarn, una chica joven, trabajadora, vive con otras 4 mujeres, pude descubrirla gracias a la frecuencia de Soul en uno de los bares que trabaja…-

-Genial, creo que tenemos a su musa…- Dijo Asura guardándose la foto de la rubia siendo besada en la mano por el albino – Te la devolveré como sea, Evans…-

**MAKA POV**

Me levante, me tome una ducha y me dirigí a la cocina dispuesta a desayunar, aun sentía el calor de mi mano producido por los labios de SOul sobre ellos, y me provocaba una exaltación sobre mi corazón que nunca había experimentado, me sentía horriblemente confundida, no entendía que me pasaba. Cada vez que lo veía lograba en mi esto, y no podía evitar sentirme así por más que quisiese.

Pronto las demás integrantes de la casa aparecieron para desayunar, prepare el desayuno mientras Tsubaki me ayudaba y lo servía. Luego nos sentamos en la mesa a desayunar mientras Patty canturreaba y Liz se quejaba de tener que levantarse temprano para la entrevista.

-Chicas… esta noche tengo una fiesta…- dije al fin, tenía que invitarlas, no me quedaba otra, o moría a manos de Tsubaki por evitarle conocer a BS si se enterase, e ir sola no era una opción, mas a un lugar desconocido con gente desconocida

-TU? UNA FIESTA? – pregunto Liz desconcertada – Segura que este café no tiene algo?

- Si, y están invitadas…- dije

-Y quien te invito? – Pregunto Tsubaki

-Soul…

Liz escupió todo el café que tenía en la boca – SOUL? ESO…. ESO SIGNIFICA CELEBRIDADES! CHICOS GUAPOS! MUCHOS CHICOS GUAPOS! CUENTA CONMIGO!- dijo levantándome el pulgar

Segura? No te veo con muchas ganas…- me dijo Tsubaki

MAKA NO QUIERE IR JEJEJEJJE- decía Patty

No es eso… solo…-

Qu-quie-quieres ir p-por qu-que te lo p-pi-pidio Soul…- Dijo Chrona

QUE? NO! Digo… se lo prometí, así que no me queda otra….- dije mientras me sonrojaba

NO PUEDE SER, TE GUSTA!- grito Liz señalándome

QUE NO! – le respondí – solo pensé que podría Tsubaki conocer a BS como tanto quiere y Chrona a Kid…. – dije tomando un sorbo de café ocultando mi sonrojo

Si si… señorita caridad…- se me burlo Liz

Entonces CONOCERE A BS?!- dijo emocionada la pelinegra

Y-y y-yo a K-Kid…- dijo tímidamente Chrona

Supongo…- les conteste

Y tu podrás ir a lo oscurito con Soul, no que te emociona no? – dijo Liz golpeándome con el codo

Cállate….- le dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa y me dirigía a la salida

Me dirigí al trabajo como de costumbre, tomando el metro como de costumbre, pero este día en particular no podía concentrarme en el viaje como normalmente lo hacía, me sentía algo agitada por dentro, y pensar en la fiesta me ponía nerviosa. Simplemente no podía calmar mi corazón desde que Soul se había despedido de mí, por lo cual tampoco pude dormir tranquila. Mientras el metro avanzaba yo miraba por la ventana, aunque realmente no hubiese nada para ver, simplemente estaba distraída.

No me podía explicar cómo, pero sentía mi corazón latir más fuerte de lo común cuando pensaba en la fiesta de Soul, o en él. Era extraño, y nunca me había pasado algo así antes, no podía comprenderlo. Era extraño que dicho albino creara tal sensación en mí a pesar que fue una gran ayuda en mi pasado, podía recordar el día que escape de casa, ese mismo día que se convirtió en el primer encuentro con Soul y su banda. Mi pecho se oprimía más y más, y mi cabeza comenzaba a doler de tanto pensar, así que decidí aislar mi mente por el resto del viaje, simplemente pensarlo me hacía poner cada vez peor. Me sentía, en cierta manera, enferma, no podía dar otra explicación.

Pronto llego mi parada, por lo cual me tuve que abrir paso en el mar de gente, cuando al fin logre dar unos pasos y salir por las puertas del tren tropecé con mis propios pies para caer tendida en el suelo. En ese momento me odie a mí misma por ser tan distraída.

Estas bien? – pregunto alguien, mire hacia arriba mientras aun me encontraba en el suelo, allí se encontraba un extraño chico de cabellos negros con luces blancas, figura esbelta y ojos rojizos, el me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme, yo la acepte mientras mi cara se ponía cada vez más roja de la vergüenza, por no decir que me ayudaba un chico bastante lindo.

Si…- respondí sonriéndole mientras sacudía mis ropas, trate de dar unos pasos para seguir pero mi tobillo no me lo permitió.

Segura que estas bien? – volvió a preguntar al darse cuenta de mi malestar

Si si… solo me doble un poco el tobillo, pero estoy bien…- intente nuevamente seguir mi camino pero mi tobillo nuevamente se negó. Pronto sentí como alguien me alzaba de las piernas y me llevaba en sus brazos, era el mismo que me había ayudado a levantarme del suelo. - ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡bájame!-

Vamos, te llevare a un hospital…- Me dijo con una leve sonrisa, me sonroje aún más (si esto era posible)

No hace falta que me lleves así…- me queje

Es solo hasta que consiga un taxi…-

A pesar de mis negativas, logro subirme al taxi y llevarme al hospital más cercano, donde me realizaron unas radiografías, mientras esperaba los resultados decidí darle las gracias (a pesar de que evito que asistiera al trabajo, lo cual me indignaba muchísimo)

Gracias por esto, pero no hacía falta… -

No hay problema, es lo mínimo que podía hacer al verte caer así…- se rio – por cierto, perdón mi mala educación… Soy Asura…

Mi nombre es Maka…- me presente

Lindo nombre… Bueno, era de esperarse que una linda chica como tú tenga un lindo nombre…- Dijo

Me sonroje – Pues… tu nombre es raro, incluso me suena familiar…- dije pensativa

No logras reconocer en donde lo escuchaste? – me pregunto con un tono algo arrogante pero simpático.

No…- Admití

Bueno, no importa… -

Señorita Albarn …- dijo el médico mientras entraba en la sala – la radiografía no muestra ningún desgaste o fisura, le recetare unas pastillas por si le llega a doler, pero si usa una venda por los próximo días se recuperara completamente…-

Saludamos al doctor y Asura pago los gastos médicos que yo no me podía permitir pagar (lo hiso aunque me negara a ello), me acompaño hasta la entrada.

Gracias por todo, no sabría cómo pagártelo…- dije

Bueno, se me ocurre una idea…- dijo mientras acercaba su cara contra la mía, sentí como subía el calor a mis mejillas – Que tal si me aceptas una cita? –

U-u-una c-cit-cita? – pregunte desconcertada

Si, bueno, como agradecimiento…- me respondió – No me lo puedes negar…

De acuerdo, solo porque te debo una …-

Genial, entonces… que tal en el café de aquí en frente, el sábado a las 4? –

Esta bien…- Tome aire – Bueno debo irme, ya llego tarde al trabajo…-

Adiós Maka…- Dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla aun roja

A-a-adiós…- Dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me marchaba lo más rápido que podía.

**GENERAL POV**

Chica tonta, esto es demasiado fácil…- Dijo Asura mientras se subía a su limusina.

**MAKA POV**

No podía, en lo más mínimo, concentrarme en mi trabajo. Llegue una hora tarde por lo cual tuve que aguantar una reprimenda de mi jefe, pero no me importo en lo más mínimo, aun así pude demostrarle mi accidente lo cual evito mi despido, pero aun así si lo hubiese hecho, no me habría importado en lo más mínimo. Me sentía en las nubes, mientras la clientela del local de ropa me preguntaba precios de esto y otro, yo me perdía en mis pensamientos. Si antes estaba distraída, ahora me encontraba en las nubes.

No comprendía aun lo sucedido, nunca me había pasado algo similar, o siquiera alguien me había pedido una cita antes, lo cual nunca me molesto realmente, pero ahora sentía la excitación que prevalecía desde el momento que me había invitado Asura a salir, nunca me habían pedido salir, y menos aún un chico así de guapo, golpee con mis manos mi cara para despabilarme de esos pensamientos, pero no funcionaba. No era algo así que me haya flechado o algo por el estilo, solo era algo que nunca experimente, y no esperaba hacerlo. Tenía que admitir que si bien seguía mi odio por la mayoría de los hombres, podían encontrarse algunos que eran la excepción a la regla, mi padre nunca fue el ejemplo, y tal vez me había tomado muy a pecho el odio, ¿pero que más podía hacer?, por ello me había escapado del calvario de mi casa, pero ahora me encontraba con personas del género masculino que no eran tan malos, este chico y, aunque odie admitirlo, Soul tampoco era mala persona, y sus amigos me dieron la impresión que tampoco lo eran.

Pero aun no podía confiar en ninguno.

Salí del trabajo y me dirigí a casa, ya eran las 7 de la tarde y debía prepararme para la fiesta, aunque no planeaba una gran producción sobre mi misma, ni siquiera había pensado que ponerme.

Llegue a casa mientras se desataba la tormenta que producían mis amigas antes de la fiesta. Liz se encontraba en una "cuestión de vida o muerte" o "dilema modistica" porque en su armario lleno de ropa no encontraba que ponerse, Chrona se debatía con ella misma si ir o no debido a su timidez y Tsubaki trataba de convencerla, Patty se encontraba en el salón jugando tranquilamente con su peluche de jirafa.

Entre en la ducha, me di un buen baño, Salí y me cambie.

ASI PIENSAS IR? – me pregunto Liz mientras me miraba de arriba abajo

Qué problema hay? – pregunte

Estas como siempre, VAMOS A UNA FIESTA, UNA FIESTA DE FAMOSOS!- Me cuestiono – No puedes ir así! –

Realmente no me importa cómo me vea…- le respondí

Maka, Liz en cierta manera tiene razón, hace mucho que no sales…- Me dijo Tsubaki – no es atentar a tus principios, simplemente una noche como esta deberías aprovecharla para verte más bonita de lo normal…- me explico – Mira, hasta Chrona se vistió para la ocasión…-

Aun así, no tengo nada para ponerme como "para la ocasión", estos jeans y esta remera es lo único decente que tengo…- replique

No voy a permitir que mi amiga valla así…- dijo Liz mientras abría su placard y revolvía entre sus ropas – Algo tengo que tener…-

Mientras Liz buscaba conjuntos, y me los daba para probármelos (a los cuales me tuve que probar varios, ya que ninguno me convencía al ser demasiados "provocativos" para mi gusto), Tsubaki y Chrona me peinaban y me maquillaban, a pesar de mis quejas, mientras Patty me sostenía para que no me escapara de sus manos.

Luego de terminar, como diría Liz, "su gran obra maestra", me dirigieron al espejo para que me mirase. Cuando lo hice (a pesar de mis quejas) me sentía totalmente diferente… Vestía una blusa a tiras blanca, una falda negra con medias (ya que debían cubrir mi venda) color piel y unas sandalias negras. Tenía el pelo suelto con dos coletas a los costados y un maquillaje a lo natural, algo no muy cargado con tonos marrones, sin brillo en los labios porque me había negado a ponerme algo así. Me veía… extrañamente… estúpida. O eso sentía

Me veo estúpida – dije

NO CRITIQUES MI GRAN OBRA! – se quejó Liz

Te ves linda – Dijo Tsubaki

Es c-cierto…- dijo Chrona

Ya no importa… vámonos… - Me resigne a decir

FIESTA FIESTA FIESTA! – Canturreaba Patty

Mientras y me sentía ridícula, sentía que las demás se veían demasiado bien para encontrarse con migo, Liz vestía un pantalón de cuero con un top rojo y unas botas rojas con taco, Patty vestía una blusa verde con un pantalón negro con caladuras en los bolsillos y unas sandalias, Tsubaki vestía un vestido azul, con escote y a las rodillas, con unas sandalias negras con taco, Chrona lucia con una blusa negra y una pollera a rayas blancas y negras que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, y unas sandalias negras sin taco. Todas se veían bonitas, y yo muy estúpida.

Tomamos un taxi hasta la mansión, la cual tenía un gran jardín hasta llegar a la entrada, bajamos del taxi y nos adentramos a la mansión. Cuando entramos no tenía nada de "una pequeña fiesta", había desde un bar, hasta un dj, bailarinas y mozos repartiendo comida. Estaba lleno de gente, y me sentía con ganas de escapar y volver a casa. A penas entramos perdimos de vista a Liz, que se fue tras un chico, Patty se fue corriendo al pelotero inflable que se hallaba en el patio y Tsubaki, Chrona y yo todavía nos encontrábamos junto a la entrada sin saber qué hacer, mientras la peli rosa se escondía detrás de nosotras porque "no sabía lidiar con las fiestas". Mire a todos lados pero no había rastro de Soul, y me sentía algo decepcionada, pero no pensaba ir tras su búsqueda y menos si tenía que dejar solas a mis amigas.

Maka! – Dijo Kid saliendo del genterio y acercándose a nosotras – Soul se alegrara de saber que viniste…-

Hola Kid, ellas son Chrona y Tsubaki… - Dije señalándolas

Hola Tsubaki…- dijo Kid, mientras se asomaba detrás mío para descubrir a la peli rosa escondida detrás de mí figura, al verla se sorprendió un poco, la tomo de la mano y la acerco a el – Hola Chrona, un gusto en conocerte – dijo haciendo una reverencia, lo cual hiso que la peli rosa se sonrojara a mas no poder.

H-h-hola …- dijo tímidamente Chrona – y-yo n-n-no ¡yo no puedo lidiar con esto! – Grito y salió corriendo

CHRONA!- gritamos al unísono la pelinegra y yo

Kid se rio por lo bajo – Ustedes disfruten de la fiesta, yo voy por ella… Soul se encuentra en su habitación, si alguien lo logra sacar vas a ser vos Maka…- Dijo marchándose

Ve a sacar a Soul de su habitación…- me dijo Tsubaki con una mirada insinuadora – sos la única que puede sacarlo…-

Cállate – dije mientras me ponía roja – No te quiero dejar sola…-

UUUUUUUUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! EL GRAN BS, NO, ORE-SAMA SE PRESENTA ANTE USTEDES! – Grito BS mientras se aparecía ante nosotras – H..Hola! –grito nuevamente mientras el olor a alcohol salía de su boca

HOLA SOY TSUBAKI – Dijo mi amiga entusiasta mientras le tomaba la mano – SOY TU FAN N°1, ERES COMO MI DIOS –

AL FIN! ALGUIEN QUE SABE DE MI GRANDEZA! EL GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAN BS SE APIADASTARA DETU ALMA MORTAAAAAAAALSD Y DEJARRA QUE ME ACOMPNÑES EN LA NOCHE! – Grito el cabeza hueca de BS mientras salía corriendo y deje que Tsubaki se fuera con él.

Luego de quedarme sola en medio de toda la gente, decidí recorrer la mansión en búsqueda de la habitación de Soul, aunque había estado aquí una vez me resulto difícil ubicar sus aposentos, hasta que al fin llegue a la puerta.

Llame a la puerta golpeando en ella, nadie contestaba a pesar de escucharse que la televisión prendida y alguien allí, así que decidí entrar, me encontré con Soul tumbado en la cama, con una camisa roja, unos pantalones de vestir negros y unos zapatos, nada inusual, pero realmente le sentaban bien.

- No voy a salir Kid por más que me lo pidas…- Dijo sin siquiera voltearse

- Y si te lo pido yo? – pregunte sonriendo

**SOUL POV**

Me encontraba tirado en la cama de mi habitación, vestido para la ocasión pero sin muchas ganas de ello, simplemente no quería la gran fiesta, pero BS no conoce el concepto de pequeña fiesta, a pesar de que se hacía para mí, yo la verdad no la disfrutaba, no conocía ni la mitad de la gente que se encontraba aquí, y no me apetecía conocerlos, y tenía un mal presentimiento. A demás sentía que cuando Maka viera lo que era la fiesta, no iba a entrar, por lo cual me sentía peor. Solo me dedique a encerrarme y mirar televisión, mientras de vez en cuando aparecía Kid con sus intentos de sacarme, pero no lo lograba y se iba. Pronto sentí nuevamente como la puerta se abría, supuse que era Kid por lo cual ni siquiera me voltee a ver quién era…

- No voy a salir Kid por más que me lo pidas…-

- Y si te lo pido yo? – Me di vuelta y era… ERA MAKA?!

Me levante exaltado de la cama, y la mire de arriba abajo sin creérmela, ¿Esa realmente era Maka?, tenía que admitirlo que ella ya de por si tenía su encanto pero… esto era totalmente distinto… Se veía… Se veía _hermosa, _hasta incluso _sexi_. Tuve que darme vuelta rápidamente para tapar mi sangrado nasal producido por la rubia ceniza que se encontraba conmigo en la habitación. Luego de tapar rápidamente el hecho volví a darme vuelta. Esto no era para nada cool.

Maka?- dije todavía confundido – no… no te reconocí …- dije mientras me ruborizaba

Las chicas experimentaron conmigo…- suspiro – no me veas con esa cara, ya sé que me veo estúpida…-

No… no… todo lo contrario – admití, mientras seguía observándola de arriba abajo, no podía evitarlo.

Tú crees? – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

Me levante rápido de la cama, si no lo hacía sentía que mi cuerpo iba a actuar por si solo y la tomaría a Maka a como de lugar, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, pero logre calmarme para al menos no parecer un estúpido y mantener mi cordura, me acerque lentamente y deposite una mano en su barbilla – Estoy seguro, te ves preciosa _my lady… -_ dije, ella se separó rápido de mí y vi cómo se ruborizo, creí que me iba a volver loco, sentía que no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo

Bueno, no sé cuál es tu concepto de pequeña fiesta pero… no me esperaba algo así – Dijo cambiando de tema

Yo diría que BS no conoce el concepto de pequeña fiesta, el organizo todo, debí suponérmelo… pero me alegra que hayas venido- admití

Casi corro cuando llegue a la entrada, pero mis amigas me iban a matar si no venía…- dijo mientras se corría unos mechones de la cara, me di vuelta para evitar la tentación, me calme y volví a verla

Supongo que Kid te mando a buscarme…-

Sí, pero de todas formas no me quedaba otra, Liz se fue por ahí tras de un chico, Tsubaki esta con BS, Chrona se fue corriendo pero Kid fue tras de ella, y Patty anda saltando en el pelotero, era esto o me volvía…- me respondió

Entonces querías verme …- le insinué

N-n-no Digas estupideces…-

Te sonrojaste…- le hice notar

No es cierto….- dijo dándose la vuelta, me reí por lo bajo, se había puesto más roja aun

Porque no quieres salir? – me pregunto

No conozco a nadie allí, la única persona que esperaba ver la estoy mirando…- Admití.

Yo no tengo muchas ganas de estar allí tampoco, pero no se supone que es una fiesta para ti?

Entonces creo que deberíamos ir…- dije

La seguí por el pasillo, realmente aun no quería ir a la fiesta, pero quería estar cerca de Maka. Luego se me ocurrió algo para evitar ir allí, realmente la pasaba mejor solos, sin contar que eso era mejor que cualquier cosa, pero también servía de excusa. Y sentía que debía mostrarle algo a Maka, de alguna manera sentía que lo entendería.

**MAKA POV**

Soul me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta una sala en la cual sobresaltaba el piano que se enconaba en medio de la sala, el albino se dirigió hasta el asiento frente a él.

-Este soy yo – dijo para luego empezar a tocar.

Sus dedos empezaron a moverse lentamente apretando las teclas una por una, liberando una melodía hermosa.

Sus dedos danzaban por las teclas, cada vez con mayor rapidez. Nunca entendí mucho sobre la música, pero sentía que realmente sentía que través de ella podía sentir su alma, como llegaba a la mía. Y me sentía invadida por la música, cerré mis ojos, sentía como flotaba en la nada como si mis manos pudieran tocar nubes, y mi boca saborear el más rico chocolate.

Pronto la música empezó a cambiar gradualmente, y sentí como empezaba a caer, hasta llegar a un profundo pozo, en completa soledad y oscuridad, me costaba moverme, mi boca empezó a sentirse reseca y mi cuerpo pesado. Un sentimiento de presión, angustia, tristeza y soledad me recorrió por el cuerpo, produciéndome un escalofrío, pronto la música ceso, y cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que había liberado unas lágrimas, Soul no se dio vuelta a verme, solo se quedó mirando las teclas mientras yo secaba mis lágrimas, me acerque a él lentamente y me senté a su lado.

Yo también me siento sola…- Dije, era lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Maka…- dijo mirándome sorprendido – Sabes… todo el mundo me dice que es una hermosa canción, pero nunca la comprenden… No sé cómo tu…- suspiro

Me hace acordar cuando nos encontramos por primera vez…-

**SOUL POV**

Miraba a Maka, como era posible que ella era capaz de oír lo que realmente quería comunicar. Y ahora más que nunca la veía hermosa, más allá de la ropa o el maquillaje. Mierda, me había atrapado otra vez…

Me hace acordar cuando nos encontramos por primera vez…- Dijo, la mire confundido – La música que tocaste esa vez, me ayudó muchísimo… Ese día había tomado el valor para hacer algo que cambio mi vida, pero que no me había animado hasta el momento, porque tenía miedo, pero cuando te oí, a vos y a los chicos, sentí que podía seguir…- Suspiro

Pues ahora estamos a mano…- Dije

Ah? – me miro confundida

Porque me escuchaste…-

Ella me sonrió, con la sonrisa más sincera que hubiese visto jamás, sentía que tenía que tenerla en ese momento o nunca, tome su barbilla con mi mano derecha, y con mi mano izquierda su cadera, y fui lentamente atrayéndola hacia mí, Maka no oponía resistencia. Sentía como mi corazón a medida que se acercaban nuestros labios palpitaba cada vez más fuerte, pero me sentía más confiado que nunca. Cerré los ojos lentamente para saborear el olor que poseía, el olor hipnotizante de Maka. Sentía como jadeaba y el aliento empezaba a fundirse con el mío…

SOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ¡! HOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAA DEL GRAN ESPECTACULO! EL GRAN ORE-SAMA TIENE QUE SALIR A ESCENA!- dijo el idiota de BS entrando por la puerta

Mi odio hacia el en ese momento era infinito.

En ese momento Maka se apartó de mi cayendo del asiento, trate de ayudarla a levantarse pero negó mi ayuda, me di vuelta y fulmine con la mirada a BS mientras el en un estado de alcoholismo se sostenía de la amiga pelinegra de Maka.

LOOOSSS INTERRRUMPO?- pregunto el imbécil

"Si idiota, te juro que te rompería la cara a trompadas" pensé– NO- dijimos al unísono con Maka

Seguimos por la puerta al idiota (lo seguiré llamando así hasta que el enojo se me valla o le rompa la nariz) y fuimos hasta el escenario improvisado en el salón. Maka se quedó atrás con Tsubaki mientras era arrastrado por mi estúpido amigo hacia el micrófono

Bueno, menos mal que apareces…- dijo Kid al verme

Ya ya, que quieres?-

VAMOS A TOCAR!- Dijo emocionado BS

Tu siquiera puedes tocar así en tu estado? – pregunte

SI SI; EL GRAN BS PUEDE TOCAR AUN ASI ¡- dijo emocionado

Bueno, que tocamos? – Dijo Kid – El público espera que hagamos algo…-

Mire al frente mío, y toda la gente reclamaba que tocara algo, la verdad no me importaba, podría dejar a todos plantados ahí, pero luego vi a Maka mirándome, y me sentí avergonzado.

Toquemos la nueva…- Dije

Seguro? No esta patentada todavía…- Reclamo Kid

No creo que haya problemas, nos haremos publicidad…-

**GENERAL POV**

Mientras la gente se amontonaba para escuchar a TSE, la banda empezó a sonar

1, 2, 3,4!-

_When you were here before__  
><em>_couldn't look you in the eye__  
><em>_you're just like an angel__  
><em>_your skin makes me cry__  
><em>

_You float like a feather__  
><em>_in a beautiful world__  
><em>_i wish i was special__  
><em>_you're so fuckin' special__  
><em>

_but i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo.__  
><em>_what the hell am i doing here?__  
><em>_i don't belong here.__  
><em>

_I don't care if it hurts__  
><em>_i want to have control__  
><em>_i want a perfect body__  
><em>_i want a perfect soul__  
><em>_i want you to notice__  
><em>_when i'm not around__  
><em>_you're so fuckin' special__  
><em>_i wish i was special__  
><em>

_But i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo.__  
><em>_what the hell am i doing here?__  
><em>_i don't belong here.__  
><em>

_She's running out again,__  
><em>_she's running out__  
><em>_she's run run run running out...__  
><em>

_Whatever makes you happy__  
><em>_whatever you want__  
><em>_you're so fuckin' special__  
><em>_i wish i was special...__  
><em>

_But i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo,__  
><em>_what the hell am i doing here?_

i don't belong here.  
>i don't belong here.<p>

_(Radiohead – Creep) _

La música ceso, y los aplausos invadieron el lugar

**MAKA POV**

Miraba a Soul cantar y tocar con excitación, mi corazón aún seguía palpitando con fuerza de lo sucedido, y con aquella canción aún más. No podía borrar de mi cara el nerviosismo que me había a producido aquel momento. Que había pasado? Él había intentado besarme? No lo comprendía… Me sentía aturdida, me sentía si aire, algo estaba sucediéndome y no me daba cuenta que era, me desesperaba, tenía que salir de allí

_She's running out again,__  
><em>_she's running out__  
><em>_she's run run run running out..._

Salí corriendo por la puerta, corrí lo más lejos que pude, mi tobillo comenzó a dolerme de nuevo, y las nubes que se acumularon en el cielo decidieron largar sus gotas, mojando todo lo que vestía, seguí caminando hasta la estación de servicio más cercana y me refugie debajo de su techo.

Mi corazón seguía oprimiendo mi pecho, y mi cara todavía sentía el calor de sus manos, me senté en el suelo, y me largue a llorar, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No quería nada de esto, quería dejar de sentirme así.

-Maka? – Pregunto una voz cercana a mí, levante la cara y allí se encontraba Asura – Estas bien?

-Yo… yo… acabo de escapar…- dije mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas

- Estas empapada, te resfriaras… ven… vivo cerca de aquí, te prestare algo para que te seques…- Me dijo, lo mire – Confía en mi… - me tendió la mano

Luego de dudarlo, tome su mano – Gracias…-

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

Que tal ? les gusto? depende de cuantas respuestas voy a seguir, tambien de eso depende la regularidad de que valla subiendo los capitulos, aun asi muchas gracias a todos, realmente me sorprende que me sigan llegando al correo cuando me ponen en favoritos o me escriben, hacia mucho que no subia.

A todos los que me escribieron y no respondi, gracias y desde ahora respondere todo sin falta.

Me emociona pensar si se van a dar cuenta que lo subi o no no se.

Escuchen Radiohead, es una de mis putas bandas favoritas

Ah, No puedo creer como termino el manga, me cago en la gran puta, TENIA QUE PASAR ALGO, aunque me gusto que Marie terminara con Stein, lindo toque. Y queda como pendiente lo de Soul y Maka asi que supongo que los fans nos haremos cargo, o en "Soul Eater NOT" habra una referencia al menos, o eso espero.

Siento mi vida vacia ahora que se termino... pero aun queda Soul Eater Not, supongo que me tengo que conformar

Nos vemos!


End file.
